


Frozen Heart

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Family, Innocence, Insanity, Lack of emotion, Love/Hate, Romance, Shinobi, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Spoilers, Sunagakure - Freeform, Uchiha Massacre, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young kunoichi by the name of Kaiya Uchiha commits a great crime, alongside that of her elder brother Itachi. A talented Nin herself, Kaiya is forced to choose village over family and then brought into the world of S-rank criminals, the Akatsuki. From there on the girl must face challenges until she is faced with a cold heart that will remain frozen for eternity. A shinobi must show no weakness. Demonstrate no emotion. Kaiya goes beyond even that and abandons emotions, but in that will she forget who she is? All the while dark evil and dangers are at the edges of her world. How will she survive, in a world out to kill her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxanne/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From there the Uchiha were slaughtered, gone, with only Sasuke Uchiha remaining. Then to not only him, but to herself; Kaiya died. The existence of Kaiya Uchiha came to an end and from there was born Shi no Gensō, the Illusion of Death.

They say when one thing comes to an end there also comes a new beginning…It is a matter of which on how someone looks at it; a beginning or an end. At the beginning there was Kaiya Uchiha. She followed in the footsteps of her elder brother Itachi of being a prodigy. A graduate from the academy at age eight, her Sharingan came a year when Kaiya experienced the death of her first comrade. Two years past and she became a Chunin soon to be ANBU. Somehow something such as her remained what no one could believe. Kaiya, the sweet butterfly as innocent as a newborn child. Her childish curiosity never ceased, something so gentle constantly held at the edge of a cliff; so gentle, so fragile.  
A trait unable to be broken even when that faithful day came to be when Kaiya and Itachi stood side by side in the core of the Root. Duel pair of coal eyes darkening over icily, in sync the pair replaced their masks upon Itachi’s deal being agreed upon. It was standing upon the Uchiha police quarters she spoke looking away from her brother “Nii-san, Shisui may have been right, hope is lost for the Uchiha…” Itachi couldn’t reply to the sadness etched in her voice. Nothing more to be said, they dispersed, Kaiya; towards their very home. Their parents didn’t beg nor plead; they knew the fate being brought to them. Her Anbu mask abandoned, a tear pierced Kaiya, streaming solely down her cheek before blood was dotted there as well.  
Itachi returned at the moment Sasuke threw open the door. Itachi did as he wished before Kaiya decided sadly as her younger brother stared at her; Danzo’s order will be held. Her Sharingan eyes flashed the third and final tomoe appearing she set the genjutsu. When the Tsukuyomi followed Kaiya disappeared quickly because to Sasuke, she didn’t exist.

From there the Uchiha were slaughtered, gone, with only Sasuke Uchiha remaining. Then to not only him, but to herself; Kaiya died. The existence of Kaiya Uchiha came to an end and from there was born Shi no Gensō, the Illusion of Death.  
Kaiya trailed behind Itachi silently her mind swirling, every few minutes she would idly wipe at her face for the remaining tears that snuck past her guard. They were completely passed the village now and Kaiya new with the pain in her heart; her home was lost to her now until the day she died. Itachi soon paused them in their travelling as they came upon the outskirts of a small village. She met his gaze with identical eyes, Itachi bent down slightly he wiped the only trace of blood left off her cheek. “You can’t show these people weakness Kaiya, don’t forget that.”  
Kaiya nodded, “I know Nii-san,” her lips formed a small smile “They won’t harm the Leaf so long as we’re there.” Itachi smiled softly back at her, but then frowned, “give me your head band.” Kaiya did as she asked; untying it from around her neck and passing to him, her brother then pulled out a kunai and sliced the blade directly through the middle of the Konoha symbol. The screech of metal cracking sent a ping through her heart, Kaiya’s smile fell away.

She replaced the headband and nodded, emptying her face of all emotion with ease through the training of Danzo. Her eyes flashed and the Sharingan activated now at the full third level. They began steadily walking up the cobble stone steps towards the small house up the hill, the red pillars in front of them on either side of the open doorway.  
She heard a deep voice speak from within a moment before they entered, “New members have arrived.”  
Itachi looked up facing them with his red eyes while Kaiya kept her face shielded away, although she briefly looked up to survey them all. It was due to that she caught a pale man’s face, the man’s eyes widened in pleasure and he hissed out “Itachi Uchiha.” No one else seemed to notice the lust clouding the man’s eyes.

Pein, as Kaiya had been told by Itachi, or Leader-Sama, then introduced them, “Itachi Uchiha will be joining us, while Kaiya Uchiha will join, although not a complete member,” he then motioned towards each person standing by him, first towards a man with a large sword wrapped in bandages attached to his back “Kisame Hoshigaki,” the man with the lust, “Orochimaru and Akasuna no Sasori.” The last man appeared to be a large humpback with the black and red cloak shielding out more details other than his gruff face.  
With nothing more or less they were lead back to a hideout hidden deep up in the mountains, Kaiya watched Leader-Sama perform hand signs rapidly, catching and memorising them she then focused on the opening now in front of them. The other members dispersed in a flash and Pein brought the pair to a room that held a few desks and scrolls organized neatly. He pulled off two of the cloaks, black with red clouds and handed them over; Kaiya accepted hers gingerly and nodded at him. Pein then handed a ring over to Itachi, informing him the finger to keep it on briefly. “Itachi I will need to align you with the Gedo statue, this is the reason you aren’t a full member Kaiya; we have other members set for it.”

He called out a name and in a flash scraps of paper were circling in the room before they formed into a woman donned in a cloak as well, Konan. The moment Konan’s eyes caught sight of Kaiya they widened slightly towards the young girl and the way she held herself closely towards her elder brother. “Come on honey, I’ll show you where your room will be here,” Kaiya watched her stand over by the door opening it a bit and for the first time Kaiya hesitated. Her coal eyes flashed over to Itachi before turning to the woman slowly and following her out.  
The woman brought her to a room through the winding twists of hallways before opening a door and ushering Kaiya inside. “This is my room, yours is next door,” “Why am I in here?” Kaiya asked politely. “I figured you wouldn’t want to stay in those clothes,” Konan said motioning down at Kaiya’s Anbu uniform.  
Catching sight of herself in a mirror Kaiya sighed quietly her mind flashing back to the loving smile her mother had given her the moment before Kaiya pierced her heart. Shaking her head and pushing away those memories she nodded appreciatively to Konan her lips turning up in a smile and eyes softening as they returned to normal at last. Konan was briefly lost in the kindness that almost poured out of the child the second the Kekkei-Genkai deactivated.  
“Well come on let’s find something for you.”  
It took some time, but the pair soon chose an outfit that suited the girl perfectly; a sleeveless tight crop-top with signature high Uchiha collar, mesh underneath to her waist. Tight short shorts with mesh underneath as well. Also long gloves past her elbows then high black boots to her knees, with a pouch of kunai on her right thigh. The outfit was entirely black with a single electric blue stripe running through each piece of clothing.  
With nimble fingers Kaiya then reached for her cloak, draping it over her shoulders gingerly. Then instead of closing it completely she reached for the pin hidden in her pouch. The Uchiha symbol on it glimmered up towards her making her think of the soft smile of her mother when she gave it to her. Smiling softly to herself Kaiya used the pin to attach the cloak together above her stomach, leaving everything else open. Konan’s emotionless exterior cracked slightly watching the girl a smile forming to copy the young Uchiha’s. With a small short bow to Konan and a thank you, Kaiya made her way out of the room, next door to hers.  
When Kaiya entered her room it was very similar to Konan’s; a small twin sized bed tucked to the corner, a desk opposite it, then a dresser by the door with a mirror beside it. The walls were black but the sheets on her bed were a brilliant red. Kaiya nodded slightly looking around and catching her bearings before biting her lip with a glance at the door, she laid down on her bed, still in full uniform and fell asleep instantly.

Come morning she was awoken by the first rays of the sun peeping through her window. A grin crossed her face and she exited her new room, the black and red cloak draped over her shoulders. Following two chakra signatures she found a small kitchen-like area with Konan and Pein in it. The pair sent brief nods to her before going back to their quiet discussion. Eyeing them in curiosity Kaiya found some quick food and ate it before heading down back down the hall. But Konan’s voice followed after her, “I believe Itachi left the hideout for some training, we’ll need to teach you the hand signs to get back in.” Kaiya turned back towards the blue haired woman bowing her head slightly “Gomen Konan-san, but it’s alright I already know the hand signs.” With nothing more she turned back on her way passing through the halls silently, she exited the hideout and switching to Sharingan began searching for Itachi.

She finally stopped her searching perched in a tree on the outside of a small clearing where her brother stood training. Just as she paused a shuriken spun through the air piercing the young Uchiha. But in a poof of smoke a log pierced by a shuriken appeared instead and fell to the ground. Next to the tree Kaiya stepped out pouting slightly she pulled out the shuriken from the log and spun it on her finger, “Nii-san!”  
But today it seemed her older sibling was all business “Kaiya you need to be ready for attack and battle at all times.” Kaiya frowned slightly at him in worry but pointed down towards the impaled log, “I know I can protect myself.” Itachi nodded then sighed “I’ll be going to meet my official partner later today and we’ll be going on a mission immediately afterwards.” The girl sighed and smiled up to her brother “I’ll be fine Onii-san, so stop worrying please, just trust me.”

Almost surprising Kaiya Itachi gave in just in the slightest and they set out into their regular training routine, starting with taijutsu which, when against Itachi, was a pain in her but. Not by any means was this her strong suit, Kaiya much rather preferred sticking to her genjutsu, not to say she didn’t fight know how she just disliked the battle choice. So now she worked on a new technique for when she was forced into a close combat.  
She slipped past the assault of attacks Itachi sent towards her. Twisting and bending; flowing carefully to keep just inches out of reach until Itachi’s speed suddenly spiked and Kaiya faltered leaving his fist coming straight for her gut. As the fist made contact her body dispersed away into nothing but countless stunning black butterflies. Only for her body to reappear seconds later clutching her stomach as she thumped onto the ground. Kaiya groaned in annoyance and pain.

She heard Itachi’s light chuckle and narrowed her eyes at him in mock anger towards her elder brother. “Watch it Onii, I’ll have it perfected before you come back so buzz off. His smile grew slightly but then faded as he looked up to the sky and they realized the sun was at its highest point in the sky, much time had passed since dawn. Both pair of Uchiha's faces blanked, going a step further to Sharingan in sync where a chakra presence could be seen a few metres off from their clearing. It was familiar, but it didn’t make Kaiya any happier.  
The duel crimson Sharingan remained activated even when the man stepped through the woods with the Akatsuki cloak covering him. Orochimaru, one of the ones she’d seen when they first came, had a look on his face matching those of the siblings. The odd look to his eyes remained as he stared at the pair before in a slithering voice spoke, “Leader-Sama summons you.”  
He didn’t specify which one although Kaiya bet it was mostly for Itachi who had his meeting. Kaiya followed Itachi as he stepped past Orochimaru into the trees towards the mountains. As they made their way back up into the mountains until Orochimaru stated they’d be heading to an actual house in the mountains. Their directions changed until they were climbing up stone steps that managed to stand out and fit into the woods at the same time.

Once on them Kaiya strode foreword ahead of them her cloak unzipped and flowing out behind her. Then she saw it; a faint stream of chakra shown to her by the Sharingan. She spun back on her heal slipping a kunai into her palm and saw Itachi had already turned around to stare at the snake man who now stood at the offensive towards Itachi. As an afterthought she checked and found the obvious through Orochimaru’s chakra system; Itachi had cast his genjutsu, so she simply sat back relaxing but stayed wary.  
Orochimaru began speaking proudly that lust lacing his voice, “Those who are using the precious Sharingan are standing before me. I’m quite the lucky one. Now, I’ll take that body of yours!” But on the tail end of his speech Kaiya watched his yellow eyes widen dilating before he tensed, and trembled with the force to move.  
“Impossible! I’ve been paralyzed by your genjutsu! The power of those eyes…It’s wonderful” The pain of the snake man was palpable in the air and yet his mouth formed into a crazed smile while his pale hands moved towards each other, all the while trembling with the effort.

Kaiya shook her head thinking ‘Itachi will not be beaten too easily, Sannin.” Within the next moment Itachi had produced a kunai from his pocket and whipped it down, Kaiya watched blankly as the left and ring fingered hand of Orochimaru fell limply to the ground leaving the man clutching his arm groaning. Itachi simply held the blade in the air speaking calmly, emotionlessly “Orochimaru, before my eyes, all of your jutsu become useless.” Itachi said nothing more, but there was no chance. Orochimaru’s face twisted awfully and his voice ground out “I will gain the Sharingan!” then suddenly Orochimaru’s body shifted and snakes appeared in his place when they slithered away Orochimaru, even the decapitated hand, were gone. Only the scattered blood remained to show for the fight.  
Kaiya searched around them but saw no more chakra signatures. Sighing she looked back as Itachi turned back towards her. She sent him a wry smile, “Second day and I’d say we’re fairly popular.” Her brother only gave her an exasperated glance to which she smiled brightly at him in reply before turning back and starting up the steps, simply pretending the event didn’t happy.

Yet…yet the scene and words spoken danced in her mind. The Uchiha’s were gone, all except three and if Orochimaru was willing to attack them so quickly… Kaiya bit her lip furrowing her brows. Sharingan were held by non-Uchiha in the past, just as what happened with other dojutsu like the Byakugan. There was the famous copy-cat ninja from the leaf she’d heard spoken of so often and he held a Sharingan in his left eye. But this was a Sannin and it was obvious the shinobi didn’t plan on giving up soon. The dangerous glint with malicious curiosity he held in those eyes made her shiver; Kaiya didn’t want to fight him.  
Suddenly a shoulder bumped into hers breaking Kaiya out of her thoughts, she smiled up sheepishly at Itachi. He gave her a soft smile, “C’mon we’re almost there Imouto-san.”  
When they arrived in the building silently Kaiya cleared her face leaving the Kekkei-Genkai activated. Two people were in the room; Pein and the hunch-back from before Sasori. Her eyes caught on the hidden man, the chakra in his body seemed…different. She’d never seen anything so odd about chakra, it intrigued her.  
Kaiya switched her attention back to the Akatsuki leader as Itachi finished explaining the incident with Orochimaru. Pein made a displeased sound in the back of his throat before speaking, “Well I doubt he’ll be coming back after that, Sasori send some of your spies after him and if he proves to be a problem we’ll eliminate them.” Sasori grunted in response. He turned back to face Itachi, “I’ll still be sending you to meet with your partner; Kisame Hoshigaki of the Mist. He joined a bit earlier than you,” Leader paused a moment grabbing a scroll and handing it over to her brother before his attention went to her. “Since Sasori no longer has his partner you’ll be temporarily replacing that, you’ll go with Sasori to his spy and then the actual mission. Understood?” Both simply nodded, Itachi disappearing a second later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the days of their time together traversing just on the border of the Land of Fire, Sasori was never any less tight-lipped, although Kaiya found herself being instinctively careful to keep on the edge of outright pissing him off.

Kaiya titled her head as she shifted her gaze towards her ‘partner.’ For a moment she couldn’t help wonder why Leader hadn’t simply joined her fully into the Akatsuki, a part of her wondered if she should feel insulted. There would be a reason for it…Kaiya scowled mentally, but of course that reason wasn’t obvious. “Are you coming or not kid? Hurry up.” The gruff voice called out.  
Instantly Kaiya was walking out the door with Sasori following him quickly and silently. As the jumped up into the trees and began diving from branch to branch she watched him curiously. It was only a few hours when they made it to the bottom of the mountain away from the base and began travelling through the woods on foot (instead of branch to branch) she spoke again. “Where will this spy of yours be?” Sasori grunted, “In between the fire country and the land of rice patties.”

The kunoichi nodded but her gaze turned wary as she eyed him, she couldn’t help the question, “Are you angry?” Kaiya inquired. His head turned towards her quickly and he spat out a reply “No, you brat.” Kaiya shook her head a light laugh slipping out of her lips; she sped up slightly and turned on her heel to face him, walking backwards, “Liar.” She turned her back onto him once again after that. Instead focusing on her mental mapping and deciding would take them a day or two to arrive from where they were. She’d killed spies before and was one but she’d never met another one, this could be interesting, Kaiya thought idly ignoring Sasori’s deliberate silence behind her.  
And so there travels continued in the silence, so instead Kaiya focused on other things. Her mind relaxed but not at the same time; her body stayed physically alert but her mind was other places. Like the birds’ songs that floated through the trees, passing over the writhing of branches. Then the chatter of a small chipmunk, to the fierce deadliness in larger predators. Leaves rustled and ebbed away in the wind, allowing gentle rays of sun to reach through to Kaiya’s face. She stared upwards her crimson eyes glittering in the light. Life of the forest wrapped around her steadily as soft blanket.  
It was when darkness slowly covered over the light Kaiya turned back to Sasori when she felt him stop behind her. The Shinobi’s face was still shielded by his mask but she figured they should be halfway by now. Sasori turned away from her grumbling “Go to sleep.” The kunoichi tilted her head “Wake me up when you want to sleep—“I don’t sleep” he interrupted voice edging darker. Kaiya nodded while pursing her lips. Walking over to a tree she sat against its trunk and with Sasori’s back turned Kaiya was free to survey him. But her mind was slowly drifting off; she could only vaguely wonder if the no sleeping had something to do with the odd chakra. The bark on her back was rough but didn’t bother her overly much thanks to the many overnight Chunin missions she’d done as a guard. Except now she would never get to be annoyed by protecting snobby royals and delegates for hours on end. Never had Kaiya imagined it would be something she’d miss.

Mostly though as her mind drifted sleepily it was Sasuke she thought about. To him, she was now dead and the more Kaiya turned that over and over in her mind, the more it hurt. Dead. Her little brother thought she was dead and that she and Itachi murdered their clan for power. A lump formed in Kaiya’s throat. Behind her eyes all she could see were the images of dead Uchiha, killed in their sleep or in a genjutsu with ease. Dead, bodies killed—and all by her hand. Her family dead because she chose to turn against them.  
Kaiya’s mom face left in that close eyed smile as her body slowly sickeningly lost colour and warmth forever… With a blast Kaiya forced her eyes open. It was difficult to keep her breathing evened. With a deep sigh she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes once more, but instead of sleep Kaiya put herself into a more meditative state.  
There; no thoughts could harm her. So when Kaiya next opened her eyes, it was to the sun just barely breaking past the horizon.

She rubbed her eyes lazily pulling her long black hair back as she looked around the small clearing until her eyes caught on Sasori. Her lips pinched as she watched him curiously again, but redirected her attention to the task at hand. Kaiya shifted up onto her feet stretching out and cracking the limbs with ease. Pulling back her cloak she checked her weapons instinctively, with a nod she walked over to stand behind Sasori.  
The Akatsuki man didn’t spare a glance for her, just began the trek once more. They moved quicker this morning. She kept her pace steadily keeping just behind him as her eyes shifted over the Sharingan. No shinobi or people in general seemed to be nearby, everything was deserted. The idea let Kaiya relax; she didn’t feel like having a battle quite yet.

So it was when the trees began thinning out just slightly that Sasori paused and glanced over at her, “I’d suggest deactivating the Sharingan, no need for too much suspicion.” She could see his point, so soon after the massacre. A part of her was almost surprised he bothered to warn her and through his blank façade Kaiya was sure he caught himself off balance as well. Still she did and within a second her eyes had returned to their normal coal with hints of blue. She then closed her cloak up leaving the collar up high shielding the majority of her face.  
When the suddenly broke through more trees and Kaiya caught sight an old bridge with a young ash-grey haired shinobi with dark round glasses standing on it. Sasori led the way out. Kaiya followed back behind him and settled in to watch. She caught the feel of someone performing hand signs and within seconds the teen in front of them appeared to fall asleep. Not literally, but Kaiya watched as any tension was gone, his body completely slacking he was dulled and stared at them blankly now. Sasori gave out the orders gruffly and quickly to spy on Orochimaru. He finished “In five years time you will meet me at noon at the Tenchi Bridge.” The teen nodded robotically before turning away. The instant the teen’s attention diverted Sasori flashed back into the woods leaving Kaiya to follow.  
She looked at him and back at the ‘spy’ they’d met with in wonder. She’d heard the words he used for the jutsu, ‘Memory Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique.’ Kaiya had never heard of such a jutsu before, but she decided for now not to bother Sasori on the subject until they were further away. She hadn’t quite forgotten the man’s anger she’d proven, so leaving him to it would have to do.

The travelling was again silent although Kaiya’s curiosity had redirected to what their actual mission was, she asked Sasori such. His reply was brief, “There’s a Lord living in Kusagakure that owes the Akatsuki, we’re here to enforce what he owes.” Kaiya nodded, “So he’ll be guarded. Do we need to get in silently?” “Preferably. And quickly although before we leave he needs to be warned in some way.”  
Kaiya pursed her lips in thought, her mind flitting through the possible ways to do the mission. A transformation jutsu would be useful and genjutsu on the guards should be easy enough.

During the days of their time together traversing just on the border of the Land of Fire, Sasori was never any less tight-lipped, although Kaiya found herself being instinctively careful to keep on the edge of outright pissing him off. Her mind instead drifted away, slightly wondering what it was Sasori thought of in the quiet. Kaiya absent-mindedly thought about Itachi-Nii-san and his partner, wondering if Itachi was okay. They hadn’t been truly alone without the massacre plaguing them and Kaiya only hoped her elder brother was dealing. Her sleep wasn’t any better. She distantly shifted to Sasuke then, but quickly shied away from him, blocking out the Uchiha clan in general.  
So she focused back onto the forest around her while they ran at a levelled sprint. The forest a small comfort in a world where life was kept simple and small, yet so important. Thus when they arrived in the country Kusagakure was in, she noticed immediately. The trees were larger blocking out the small amount of sunlight left in the darkening sky. The further in they went the more there was. The grass here grew tall and free, surrounding the giant mushrooms along the ground taller than she. Changing further until the trees changed into what Kaiya recognized from one of her old books; bamboo trees. Bamboo trees with the mushrooms growing out of them sporadically.  
Then they passed by one large bamboo and below them Kaiya could clearly see it; the Village Hidden in the Grass.  
The stretching limbs of bamboo encircled the village before them blocking out the full view, but the gates were easily seen. When they jumped past the trees and landed in front of the gates there was nothing to block their path further except for the few ninja guarding.  
Two guards dressed in shinobi gear appeared to be Chunin and a third stood in between them. His grey eyes had a blank sleepy quality to them which contrasted against his tense battle ready form. The man’s eyes were kept on Sasori, who he bowed to before stepping out of their way submissively. Kaiya’s eyes flashed crimson staring between the two, was this yet another spy of his? Kaiya stayed quiet following just behind Sasori keeping her eyes on the zombie-fied shinobi warily. Sasori didn’t speak up to give the young kunoichi an answer, she hadn’t been expecting one. But she figured her idea of a transformation jutsu was seemingly unimportant here.

After that they passed through the streets filled with homes and markets noiselessly and unseen. All the buildings had an earthly quality and blended into the environment. They passed through a street and up a barren road where the homes and buzzing people disappeared. The road passed over a small little ridge where Kaiya could see just the very tip of a building peaking up. When she stepped up to the top she was looking down at a large old-style Japanese building with red rooftops stacking over one another but the money put into it was obvious. Sticking out even more so, the guards sitting around vigilantly on the roof and grounds below.  
Kaiya looked over at Sasori, “You said you wanted to go in unseen?” “Yes,” his gruff voice groaned out. Kaiya nodded, “Give me a second then.”

The kunoichi’s Sharingan blazing in the dark night Kaiya’s hands formed into the tiger hand symbol, as she crouched town to one knee, lips pursing in concentration.  
Her mind’s eye focused in on the guards below them studying their chakra quickly, no usage, these weren’t shinobi. Even easier, she thought smugly. The five guards at the door were the first targets. All at once they dropped to the ground like marionettes with the strings detached as she wove the genjutsu around their mind. Until the point that their body believed they were dead. Moving quickly after that she centered in on the remaining chakra signatures and one by one they all dropped to the ground. As the mind made them stop breathing, blood flow nearly came to an abrupt halt and their minds blanked completely. She found the chakra signature that seemed centered around by the guards and left him be, that would have to be the lord.  
Breathing coming a bit harder Kaiya straightened abruptly and looked up towards her partner “We have a good ten minutes.” The man didn’t say a word just flashed towards the mansion. She followed his lead steadily, ignoring the chakra loss until they came upon the room in the center of the building.

He was cowering in fear steadily and Kaiya saw the guards around him all had dropped like corpses randomly in the room. She’d been right on who was who then. The lord was covered in silky golden robes he even bore a crown glinting with gold, he liked being flashy. His next actions were almost comical as he caught sight of the pair in Akatsuki cloaks, his trembling got worse. His baby blue eyes widened like a deer in headlights, popping out of his skull and he dropped down to his knees. Blubbering and sobbing made its way to Kaiya’s ears, but she kept her face carefully blank, not letting the empathy touch her.  
His senseless babble continued until his body jerked up swiftly, tensing and the trembles suddenly stilled as well, Kaiya caught sight of blue strings holding him still that animated from Sasori The lord’s eyes were still wide and she caught the hint of tears, but Sasori’s voice held no mercy. “Shut up. You’re wasting my time. You know why the Akatsuki is here.” “Y-y-y-e—“Spit it out.” “Yes I do!”  
Sasori didn’t say anything more simply stared at the Lord and Kaiya could feel his irritation rising by the second. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

His voice didn’t rise in any way but there was an air of bloodlust and testosterone that could be felt right down to the bones. In an instant the man dived to his feet “Okay! I will, I will!” He shouted continuing his shouting as he searched through a drawer until he found what he was looking for; a dark coloured briefcase locked shut. He pulled out a key next and fumbled with it before finally getting it open and displaying the contents to them; Money and lots of it along with two scrolls sealed shut with Ninjutsu.  
It was when he shut it again and slowly began handing it over to Sasori that the chakra came to her loud and clear.

With a curse Kaiya turned to Sasori before looking back out the windows, but when she turned back Sasori wasn’t retreating like she’d expected. Instead the briefcase had disappeared and a gleaming silver mechanical tail that protruded from his cloak threateningly was holding the Lord against a wall and the tip dripped a purple liquid perched just at his neck. “You know I don’t believe you’re afraid of us enough to be so gutsy.” Sasori tilted his head just slightly and shifted his attention to her, “Kaiya how about you do something about them.” “Gladly,” she murmured lightly.  
Charging the focus Kaiya formed her hand signs rapidly, “Fire style: flame fortress jutsu!” In the next second a blazing fire surrounded the entirety of the mansion blazing up past the highest point. Faint screams sounded as some of the Lord’s backup were caught in the inferno.  
When Kaiya focused back on Sasori the man lay by his feet twitching sporadically, she didn’t bother questioning what had been done to him, just figured that the mission was complete.

Sasori looked out the windows to the surrounding flames with an almost amused air. She looked at it as well, “Once we’re at an exit I can open it up on command.” So they did just that only through the windows of the building as the red briefly opened up. They headed back up to where the bamboo forest started again. Kaiya stared at the building; the backup hadn’t even noticed their retreat and still struggled to put out the flames. “Do you want me to take it down now? It’ll fade away eventually anyways; those flames are meant for protection, not destruction.” At the same time one of Kaiya’s stunning butterflies came over and perched on her finger. Signalling to her wordlessly the guards’ genjutsu was over.  
“If it’ll fade leave it we don’t want him, Ryoku, dead quite yet,” Sasori paused a moment then turning around and starting to walk he muttered almost reluctantly “For a little brat you’re strong.” Kaiya laughed lightly as she allowed her Sharingan to deactivate. Catching up to him she grinned “From you I’ll take that as a compliment.” She simply got a grunt in reply, but it only made her laugh more. 

Although the laughter faded as they started travelling back through the forest once more, only this time it would be a shorter trip as they moved at full speed back towards the hideout. The trip back remained uneventful and in silence. At one point she’d caught familiar chakra signatures that were distinctly from the Leaf and Kaiya couldn’t help the way her heart lurched at the thought of home. A home that will never be yours…the thought stung, but Kaiya couldn’t allow herself to forget that. But that didn’t mean she’d stop living, otherwise she would be wasting the lives of the Uchiha.  
On subject of Uchiha as they made their way up the mountain towards the in-ground hideout she caught a flash of the cloak identical to hers to the left through the foliage of the towering pine trees. Sasori and she pulled to a stop as they landed outside the entrance where a second later her brother appeared at her side. She could see his expert eyes studying her for any injuries, but could also see he found none. The worry he let peak out made her want to laugh at him. Instead she just bumped him with her shoulder lightly as she caught sight the tall man behind them with dark blue hair and skin tinted the colour of the sky, she recognized him for Kisame Hoshigaki from the Bingo book she kept in her pouch. As she glanced over at him he gave a full smile revealing sharp predator’s teeth.  
When she didn’t react to his show the smile changed to a sarcastic grin, “So Zetsu wasn’t lying about a little sister joining our organisation, we’ll feed you to the sharks sweetie.” His arrogance and amusement poured off him, but he was almost funny. Kaiya glanced at him her eyes flashing dangerously for a second before she turned away walking into the entrance, “You’ll find I don’t play nice either, Kisame, so unless you want your sharks dead then buzz off.” Instead of being insulted though the swordsman chuckled, coming up behind her and patting her shoulder, “Ah Itachi your Imouto (little sister) has a better sense of humour than you do.” He then leaned over bending down as they walked down the hallways following Sasori, “Now tell me is he always a buzz kill?” Kaiya rolled her eyes but smiled and shook her head lazily.

They all paused in walking as Sasori knocked on the door to Pein’s office they all stepped inside. Kaiya stood by Sasori as he handed over the briefcase from Kusagakure. Pein nodded, “Mission complete, there have already been reports about the mission and the Lord is supposedly terrified out of his mind and in hiding. Good job.” They were dismissed then, but as Kaiya left she could hear Itachi and Kisame being given yet another mission. Kaiya was almost relieved since she hadn’t completed the jutsu she’d been practising yet and he wouldn’t let it go if she let him figure it out.

So in place of heading to her room Kaiya found Konan in the living room area. At her request Konan led them to a basement like room that was their training center. When they entered Konan raised an elegant eyebrow at the younger kunoichi in question. “I need you to attack me.” Kaiya appealed then grinned at Konan’s surprise. “It’s for a jutsu I’m working on and anyways if I do it right you won’t hurt me anyways.”  
Konan sighed exasperated before shaking her head leaving the girl to be cryptic, she held her hands out and flurries of paper formed out of her sleeves that then spiralled towards Kaiya violently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring the sting of the cuts scattering her body Kaiya brought herself back up to her feet with a groan. She closed her eyes feeling the chakra churn through her body rhythmically, no matter how low it may be. Opening her eyes she watched the chakra woven into the paper fly at her once more. The papers came with deadly speed true to its mark, yet just before they hit Kaiya disappeared.

Kaiya’s hands blurred in signs so quickly Konan’s keen eyes couldn’t tell the meanings or catch anything directly. Then when her paper made contact before her eyes Kaiya disappeared into a flurry of butterflies. Her eyes widened and her paper flew past the space where the girl had once been. But a few moments later the butterflies reformed a few metres away and Kaiya was clutching her cheek where a thin cut now dripped blood. Konan scowled “I thought you said I wouldn’t hurt you?” she proclaimed. Hand still cupping her cheek lightly Kaiya turned slightly sheepish, “I said if I did it right you wouldn’t—but I messed up, again.”  
The elder Akatsuki woman sighed exasperated; she shook her head, “Why Kaiya? Explain the jutsu to me.” Frowning Kaiya flicked blood off her cheek and from another cut on her hand, “I suck at taijutsu.” “I thought you were a prodigy or something, you and Itachi both.” “Yeah I am, although he’s stronger than me. But no matter what I’ve just never been as strong in taijutsu, it’s my one weakness. So to make up for it I decided to use genjutsu in my physical battles. That’s what the technique is and if I do it right it’ll almost be like a teleportation jutsu.”  
Konan took in the information with ease, “So the butterflies are like the distraction in a magic trick?” “Exactly, and I can already do the travelling part mostly, although it’s still not instantaneous. The part now is an avoidance or absorption of the attack and I don’t know if it’s my timing with it or what.”  
Kaiya paused thinking it through again until Konan interrupted, “Kaiya isn’t copying one of the basic uses of the Sharingan?” She looked up at the older kunoichi, “Well yes of course, generally it’s reading hand signs, but I can copy things physically as well.” “Then you’re going to copy me,” Kaiya started but before she could Konan continued on, “I have a technique where my body turns into my paper, so copy me and with that add it into yours.”  
The Uchiha smiled suddenly before activating the Kekkei-Genkai and she began watching Konan carefully her crimson irises flashing in the lighting. 

Meanwhile by the entrance Pein stood his face blank watching the pair with Sasori just behind him, unable to hide his interest. Pein’s eyes averted to the Puppet Master momentarily, “How was the mission with her?” “Fine. I’m not fully sure what she did but the guards were down and out when we went in” Sasori’s voice held a similar tone to when he found someone he particularly wanted as a puppet, but it had a faint difference. Pein chuckled lowly, “The girl is odd, Itachi told me a few things about her, it’s a genjutsu special to her; a death illusion that works on mind and body however she wishes.” Sasori only grunted roughly in reply before letting the question out, “Why isn’t she a full member?” It was a few irritating seconds until Pein replied, “He doesn’t want her to be.” With nothing more, closing the subject, Pein turned and left silently. Sasori watched the training a second longer before disappearing as well into his room to a new human puppet he had begun working on.

 

Nearing the end of training with Konan, Kaiya was lying on her back on one of the mats. After Konan initially showed her the technique they’d tried again and she had more thin red slices along her body now. The jutsu wasn’t complete as her mind went through to the addition of the workings of Konan’s technique. She combined what she had done already with the original technique and worked through the two together. Combining mind and physical in genjutsu wasn’t easy by any means, it was meant to be one or the other, but this could work now, possibly.  
The butterflies were her physical connection in it and would move her about in a wave of genjutsu hiding her body before reforming herself the way Konan did. Kaiya could finally see her mistake in the original, she’d kept it entirely mental and visual in which she only appeared to disappear and that was why she still got hit. This way she should be able to avoid the attack because now she’d physically be a part of the butterflies. Her mind whirled through all the calculations but couldn’t find any more holes in it.  
She opened her eyes and sat back up facing Konan she nodded determinedly, “Alright I think I have it sorted out.” “Do you have enough chakra left?” Kaiya pursed her lips slightly in annoyance, she probably didn’t have enough for much but she had to try it out now. 

Ignoring the sting of the cuts scattering her body Kaiya brought herself back up to her feet with a groan. She closed her eyes feeling the chakra churn through her body rhythmically, no matter how low it may be. Opening her eyes she watched the chakra woven into the paper fly at her once more. The papers came with deadly speed true to its mark, yet just before they hit Kaiya disappeared.  
The black butterflies with wings laced with electric blue swarmed away then Kaiya appeared once more from their wings. A brilliant smile formed on the young kunoichi’s face and she jumped up shouting happily, before she collapsed back onto the ground.

Konan eyed the girl strangely and bent of her staring down her amusement peeking out in her pinched lips, “So did it work?” Kaiya groaned and muttered a few incomprehensible words along with a faint nod. For a few moments Kaiya stayed lying there staying up at the ceiling before with one last mumbled curse she picked herself back up. Waving flippantly at Konan she headed towards the door, “I’m going to sleep now.” Konan heaved a vague sigh, “Wrong way Kaiya.” “Right…”  
When Kaiya woke up the next morning her body was aching in random places. She slowly sat up holding back groans and muttered a few select words under her breath. No matter how worth training ever was, the next day Kaiya tended to regret it. Her legs crossed and she eventually sat completely up and her eyes searched around the room unfocused. It was dark and she could only make out shapes, she still knew that it wasn’t her room, her old room. Her eyes caught on a book she’d left out from a scroll.  
Kaiya made her way up, flicking on the lights and grabbing the book before returning to sit on the bed. The book settled in her lap –BINGO BOOK- was written across it.

Something crossed into her mind then; Kisame. With a small smirk she passed through the pages until she found him. She could remember looking at his before when she’d studied the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. She hadn’t imagined ever becoming comrades with one, if it could be called such in an organisation of criminals. His profile was very limited, but as Kaiya thought about the Akatsuki her mind switched over to Sasori, who kept himself as mysterious as possible. With a grin Kaiya began flipping through the pages once more until finally in the Suna section she found him. Sasori of the Red Sand. Except there was wrong problem the picture she stared at in the book’s pages was of a young red-headed teenager. It was impossible for that to be him!  
Kaiya pursed her lips for a long while, unable to stop staring at the page. Eventually though her lips pulled up, forming into a sly grin and her eyes flickered with midnight blue rays among the charcoal.

“Well Sasori,” she mumbled her eyes still gleaming, “I’m about to find out what you’re hiding, whether you like it or not.” A puppet master, the title shined out towards Kaiya and her curiosity deepened. Smile growing wider she looked up at her door, threw the book back onto her bed and flashed away deeper into the hideout. 

When she followed Sasori’s chakra to his room she hid her own quickly. The door beckoned to her, but Kaiya knew it would be too obvious. She caught sight of a vent a few feet above and away from the door and her eyes lit up. Another second and her body disappeared into a swarm of blue tinted butterflies and she was in the vent a few seconds later. As she climbed through it warily to her right Kaiya spotted an opening that went straight to the bathroom adjacent to Sasori’s room. She repeated the technique once more landing softly on the tile floors. Before she pushed open the door just an inch and peeked out spotting a room similar to her. Directly across the room from her was a desk and a red head that could barely be older than her brother sat there head bent over an object as he fiddled and tampered with it. Along one wall of the room were a few puppets dangling down from the room and she could spot designs peeping out of a desk drawer. So that’s what he looks like, Kaiya thought smugly, switching her thoughts idly to the contrast of the form she’d been with on their mission.  
For awhile Kaiya continued watching Sasori, he was completely silent in his works and moved rhythmically never pausing or hesitating. Every once and awhile she’d catch the sight of blue strings flitting somewhere in the room, picking up some tool or another and bringing it to him. That fascinated her the most. The utter ease the puppet master held in utilizing a technique few others ever gained any talent in. But her watching drew to close when he started to shift in his seat and Kaiya knew he was getting up for something. He stood and began turning…  
A quick gulp of air and Kaiya had disappeared, reappearing once more in the vents, then once more in the hall. She grunted slightly when her body formed once more. Her hand came up to cradle her temple but she began running off anyways until she came upon the kitchen.

Immediately she sat at a chair happily slouching down on the table in front of her. Her bones throbbed to a pulse of its own even breathing hurt. “Damn it,” Kaiya muttered to herself, “That jutsu still has some tweaks to be dealt with, my bodies not up to shifting back and forth so much.” She continued to mumble a few select words that her mother would’ve given her ‘the look’ for. A moment later Kaiya sighed deeply to herself but a smile tugged its way onto her lips at the thought of that ‘look’ which had been the most terrifying and loving thing to all the Uchiha men along with Kaiya. She’d never forget when she’d seen even her almighty father squirm under that gaze she kept hidden under her sweetness. Afterwards when Kaiya asked her about it her mom had declared modestly “Every once and awhile men need to be put in their place, then you let them keep believing they’re in charge.” Then Mikoto’s smile had widened when she looked at Kaiya and they laughed about it for the rest of the night, leaving everyone else clueless—and all for her father skipping lunch.  
Kaiya let out a startled laugh at the memory. She shook her head and brought herself back onto her feet, she grabbed some food from a cabinet and when finished she wondered back towards the training area.

In the following days she stubbornly persisted in practicing what she’d nicknamed the Butterfly Technique for lack of a better term and continued watching Sasori working on his puppets. She’d found more information about him, such as he was the only known person to have made human puppets. Nothing spoilt her curiosity and in her mind he simply looked lonely in that room all by himself. Although unbeknownst to Kaiya, the puppet master was already suspicious about the peeping child.  
Upon further days Kaiya worked her way into Sasori’s bathroom to spy. She’d eased her way into the technique and routine with ease. This morning it was interrupted. As she peaked through the vent and appeared in the bathroom, something odd flickered in her vision. With narrowed eyes Kaiya’s vision changed and her irises flickered to red. Now she could see multiple strings created through chakra surrounding her all connected and leading out the door. Simple conclusion; one screw up and it’s obvious you’re there. Kaiya shrugged and glanced at the door before eyeing the strings smirking at the challenge before her.  
Keeping light on her feet, she glided through the maze of chakra string until arriving at the bathroom door. She reached out to the door knob but froze inches away when she caught sight of the knob wrapped in strings. Her mind whirled in annoyed curses.

For awhile Kaiya stared at the door in simple frustration before her eyes lit up. Pulling out a shuriken she carefully slid it through the crack next to the doorknob. Sliding and working it carefully she managed to push out the stopper and from there the door moved forward on its own. Kaiya’s smile widened light glancing off her teeth. Try again Sasori-Sama, she thought happily. From there she continued her watching; today he had switched what he was working on. Replacing the puppet pieces and tools for odd fluids and plants and her head tilted trying to get a closer look. He shifted in his chair. Kaiya caught sight of the strings heading over towards him as he turned to look at them. She grimaced quickly with wide eyes before shifting away skipping the vents in her panic and appearing in the halls.  
When Kaiya landed she nearly collapsed, but straightened and ran off in a blur passing by Leader’s office then to her room. Konan stepped out into her way “What on earth are you doing?” Kaiya froze like a kid stealing cookies before dinner, which she had done before, and slowly turned to give the elder kunoichi a sweet smile. Konan’s eyebrows rose mockingly leaving Kaiya to glance around before simply looking at Konan, her lips pulling up slyly “Just…gaining knowledge creatively.”  
Konan sighed shaking her head at her, “I doubt you’re lying in your own weird way, don’t get killed.” “Hey! Have some faith in me!” Kaiya exclaimed, feigning insult before flashing away towards her bedroom.

She dove into the room and fell on the bed letting out her laughter. She’d never managed an actual full out teleportation with the technique before, apparently panicking was a way to up those things, well for her at least though she would rather avoid that. But Sasori truly was onto her and that was the best part. Kaiya’s laughter furthered “That just makes the game more fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So if I make you leave you’re going to come back aren’t you?” Kaiya slowly stood up to her feet making a show of brushing herself off before answering cheerfully, “Most likely yes, I will.”

So she continued on the next day. Except every day the chakra strings were set up in a new and different fashion. She’d nearly been caught when she almost missed two going making an X in the middle of the room at the height of her collarbone. She’d missed it by a millimetre.  
Then on the fourth day as she anticipated each move stepping and crossing over each she finally found herself standing at the center of the doorway. With a grin she twisted open the knob and slid forward.  
And suddenly Kaiya found herself face first on the floor. 

She pulled her face out of the floor in utter shock. The bathroom door was now hanging open mercilessly and glaring at it she pushed her hands under her propping her body up slightly. With narrowed eyes she stared back into the bathroom at the glowing blue strings when something along the ground glinted metallically. Sasori’s spoke wryly from his desk without turning to look at the young Uchiha, “So she can avoid chakra created strings mostly invisible to the eye but falls for string at the ankles.” Kaiya could hear the reluctant amusement leaking into his voice.  
Her gaze flickered over to him and she just started laughing and couldn’t stop burying her face in the carpet. The puppet master finally turned to her bewildered and she answered the look in between laughs, “Yes I’m laughing at myself; feel free to join in,” she only giggled more as she smiled brightly up at him, “You’re right it’s pretty ridiculous—I was taken down by a visible string for Kami’s sake!”  
Sasori continued to look at her oddly for some time before shaking his head and turning away to his puppet. His voice was blank now, “So if I make you leave you’re going to come back aren’t you?” Kaiya slowly stood up to her feet making a show of brushing herself off before answering cheerfully, “Most likely yes, I will.”  
“Then I’ll kill you.” There was a long silent pause after Sasori said that, long enough that he glanced back around only for Kaiya to grin and with a challenging brow raised proclaim, “If you planned to kill me, you would have already done so.” He grunted turning away growling too low for her to hear “Stubborn little brat.”  
Kaiya’s soft laugh made its way to him before she silenced and moved over closer to his desk. With a deep sigh the puppet continued his work as Kaiya stood by watching silently and to his deeply hidden amusement she kept quiet. Although Sasori wasn’t sure why he thought she’d be talkative; she hadn’t been on their mission. But to him this girl simple head endless oddities.

Kaiya watched up close now as he continued to assemble the puppet pieces together bit by bit. Every once and awhile his fingertips would light up with blue and he’d pull a random object over to his hand. From there Kaiya created a new routine in watching daily as the puppet slowly ever so slowly ever came to form.  
One morning she was interrupted in going to his room by Konan who brought her directly to Pein’s office.

He was brief and to the point as she stood in front of him “We need someone out of the picture quickly and neatly, you will go in your cloak, understood?” Kaiya nodded and he handed a scroll over to her, “Is there a time limit?” “No his location shouldn’t be changing but quicker is better.” “I’ll do so Leader-Sama.” She turned away on her heel heading out but Konan stopped her handing over a straw hat that would shield her face. The woman offered her a small smile that Kaiya returned happily before she left the room looking over the scroll. She arrived in her room and immediately checked over her weapons carefully; kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and smoke bombs. With that she slipped her cloak on and made a quick detour over towards Sasori’s room. She entered the room and as he glanced over at her she questioned him, “Sasori-Sama how long does it take to arrive in the Earth Country?” He grunted vaguely “Two-three days, less at a good speed.”  
She nodded and smiled at him “Don’t be too lonely without me around.” But as she turned away he muttered, “Bye brat, have fun.” Kaiya glanced back at him, “Don’t say goodbye, please? I don’t do goodbyes.” Kaiya fell silent immediately after and dashed away heading towards the exit missing Sasori muttering behind her, “Why am I not surprised, good luck brat.” Surprising himself more Sasori meant it because in something he wouldn’t admit, he didn’t mind having the girl around and sadly for him Kaiya knew it as she sprinted out of the exit with a smile on her face.

She quickly made her way down to the bottom off the hideout heading north-west to it. When she got to the bottom and neared villages she zipped her cloak up, the collar coming up around her face and she put on the straw hat leaving only her onyx-blue eyes in sight. Kaiya then began her trek flying through trees silently in a light blur. She watched the world around her carefully as she pushed off from a branch shaking off a single leaf.  
As her body began moving on auto pilot her mind began sorting through the assassination; Daichi Minako. The man was a criminal, not shinobi, but he held a great power in the Earth currently through means of threat, money and general connections. And he’d been messing around with Akatsuki contacts. Kaiya wondered if this man would keep protections with himself or not, he could be overly cocky in his abilities but for a man to be at his success she doubted it. So counting a minimum of two guards, some surrounding guards on his home; she would place the guards under genjutsu and do a simple kill on the man, no connection to anyone. Kaiya blew out a heavy breath and looked towards the darkening sky; she’d camp out and make sure to arrive before night time tomorrow.  
Kaiya could tell almost immediately when she had entered the Earth Country. The mass of trees she was used to disappeared and spread out amongst continuous that rose and fell out of the sky in front of her. Most green vanished giving way to the rocky climate, instead she found evergreen trees popping up here and there along the mountainsides as she travelled along their bases, her hat still shielding her face.  
Chakra signatures came up behind her.  
Grunting Kaiya shifted to lean against the closest rock forming a sign and weaving a genjutsu quickly, altering reality so she blended and formed into the rocky crevice. Just as she finished a group of four, Genin lead by a Jounin all bearing the Rock headband sprinted past her all in similar outfits of red and brown. Smiling Kaiya covered her own chakra after releasing the genjutsu and she opted for following them towards the village.

When people spoke to her about wars the Leaf raged against this place the one thing people always, granted grudgingly, claimed; was their strength in defence. A strength gifted to them by these mountains, following these shinobi would work better since they’d know exactly where to go. Then by the celebratory woops one of them let off she assumed they’d completed a mission. A part of her surveyed them all quickly but had never heard of their Jounin leader so she brushed them off mostly, by her guess the Genin were all around her age, maybe a bit older. It made her feel the same pride she’d once felt when she graduated early as a prodigy.  
For quite some time Kaiya travelled steadily behind them just out of ear shot. She kept expecting at least the Jounin to catch wind of her, even if she her chakra was hidden. Trouble didn’t come until they made it to the gates of the village. They were tall and menacing with the insignia of the Earth Country across them and it was going to be a pain her butt.

Her gaze flickered over towards the Genin group and she smirked. One hand sign later and she was clothed identically to them and their leader didn’t bat an eye at the chakra flair. The men at the gates caught sight of the Jounin and they simple nodded towards each other quickly and we were let through. No one paid any mind to her.  
Kaiya held back a laugh when they entered and waited until they were out of sight from the gate guards before splitting off and decided to release the transformation jutsu. As she readjusted her hat blowing loftily at the tassels she studied the village around her in slight awe. They’d tucked it in neatly between the mountains; meanwhile all the buildings imitated the stone around it. The buildings were all gray and in various sizes and in the direction she was heading, closer to the western edge of the village, there was a building perched up against the mountain, almost blending in except for the blur of red she caught watching from the rooftop.  
She started out towards there at a steady speed, keeping herself just out of sight from passing villagers and shinobi. Soon she found herself making her way up the mountain towards the man.

She stopped on a ledge perched level to the house and watched for awhile until the man from the picture stepped out onto the balcony. His face held a crooked smile that didn’t quite fit on his young, slightly unshaven face. He held what looked like a cigar up to his lips looking out over the village before his lips moved, a bulky guard appeared immediately before disappearing with orders, Daichi then threw away his cigar and walked back inside, to what Kaiya guessed was his bedroom. Glancing at the darkening sky Kaiya decided her guess should be correct, even thug businessmen need sleep. As she began moving forward her eyes activated as she stared at the guards around catching all their chakra signatures; two outside in sight and two in his room, there were more, but they would be the only ones that mattered.

Kaiya formed hand signs in rapid succession and watched the two visible guard’s chakra shift and change according to her genjutsu, she landed on the balcony. Oh so kind, Kaiya snickered he left the doors open. Another quick jutsu and these guards were off in their own worlds, for now at least, she slipped through the doors like the wind. One hand reached over for a kunai, she saw Daichi shift in his bed turning towards her. His slate grey eyes opened drowsily, they didn’t have a chance to focus before Kaiya had sliced the dark blade across his throat in a smooth line, a line that then split revealing more of the human body than needed. Kaiya allowed herself a slight grimace and suddenly one of the guards stirred.  
She let out a quick curse and a second later her own chakra flared, the genjutsu faded, a bright light flickered on and the gruesome sight of their boss lay before them. No one caught sight of one last single butterfly disappearing out the window.

 

Kaiya stared impassively at the Rock village below her in the darkness of the night. With a deep sigh she turned her back on the mountainous village distantly wished she could’ve stayed longer, had a chance to act like a tourist and not a ninja. Pursing her lips she sprinted over the rocky surface beneath her as she absent-mindedly cleaned her kunai until it shined again, as though it had never been the tool to kill someone. Her mind went over various trainings in her past with such tools as she made her way past the Earth Country’s borders. Kaiya knew better than to be so unfocused while travelling.

The shuriken came fast and hard, in a violent silver blur. Kaiya’s Sharingan caught sight of them all and she dodged, flipping her body away with ease only a slight nick on her ankle. She landed crouched on the ground, straightening slowly she peered over at the shinobi before her and pure willpower kept Kaiya from breaking down then and there.  
Before her stood three people, two men one woman, all bearing the insignia of the Leaf village. And one of them was her trainer in ANBU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and updates will be haphazardly done, just a warning. Comments and reviews along with constructive criticism are welcome, outright hate will simply give me something to laugh at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Saying goodbye means going away, and going away means leaving, leaving means forgetting. It means going away forever. So you’re–” her breathing hitched strangely. Then Kaiya just looked at Konan pleadingly a tired look forming in her eyes, “Just don’t say goodbye, okay? Please?”

They stood off against each other as the world around came to a standstill. Kaiya gazed at them blankly her face giving nothing away, except for the Sharingan glowing in the starry night. It was Goro, her trainer, who spoke first in the heavy silence “A Sharingan when all of the Uchiha are dead, all but two and you are not Itachi.” Kaiya only stared at him, but she knew what was coming, Goro had been a brilliant sensei. He tilted his head at her before his mask began to crumple slightly, “Kaiya…” The kunoichi smiled bitterly the certainty was there, Goro just didn’t want to believe it. “They found your weapon style in some of the wounds in the Uchiha massacre, including your parents, but according to your little brother; you’re dead.”  
Kaiya let out a sigh and took off her hat, hooking it to her cloak idly before staring at him, no emotions passed along her face. “I’m sorry you’re right Sensei, I have no choice in matters now.”

In an instant his body fully tensed, but his eyes shut quickly hand signs forming to block her genjutsu; it didn’t stop his teammates from falling prey as they collapsed on the ground limply. Goro’s head shot around to them, “Genjutsu can’t kill.” Kaiya’s voice was bitter with false glee in her response. “Not yet anyway.”  
Kaiya shot towards him, but was forced back and away as a gust of wind was send shooting sharply towards her face. She flipped, her body twisting in the air until she perched lightly on a tree branch her hands already moving in a quick blur, “Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower Jutsu!” Multiple fire balls shot away from her mouth towards Goro only growing larger in the gust of wind he’d sent towards her. She jumped away from the blast still coming going onto another branch and suddenly a silver blade shot out held by sure hands, the tip pierced her stomach. Her body erupted into butterflies and a flying roundhouse kick charged with chakra made contact to Goro’s face sending him flying down to the ground. Kaiya’s body formed completely beside Goro’s as he stared into his student’s eyes unwaveringly.  
Her hand appeared out of her long sleeves a kunai gripped in white knuckles. Kaiya crouched down beside him, “Kaiya Uchiha is dead Sensei, as are the Uchiha, I can’t have the Leaf knowing of me.”

She fell silent after that and poised her kunai over her Sensei when suddenly he spoke softly his voice suddenly changing with some emotion she couldn’t describe, “You’re brother is well, he’s still top in his class. He’ll probably graduate in another two years.” Kaiya’s breath caught just as she struck sending the blade through his heart, she watched as the light faded from his eyes. Her head then bowed to the ground and Kaiya bit her lip nearly making it bleed. He’d always known her too well and Kaiya definitely hadn’t thought he’d figure her out.  
Pulling herself back up Kaiya flashed back over to his teammates whose breaths came shallow and faint in the stress she’d put them into. Making the quick decision Kaiya killed them as well with a kunai before disposing of all three bodies through flames, watching as the bodies burned to nothing. She knew they’d soon be deemed MIA in the village. With nothing left Kaiya put out the fires before hiding all signs of the battle.

Her trip back was quick throughout the night, she refused to stop to sleep or break. Heading back to the hideout would be enough for her. Kaiya knew she’d done what she had to do, no one would ever find out she was alive; she’d be deemed the murderer and self-killer of the Uchiha. That fate had been accepted–what she hadn’t quite realized–months ago. A part of her hadn’t realized it had been nearly two months since the massacre, but her fate was sealed. So when Kaiya made it back to the hideout she ignored the pain shooting through her that her mom wasn’t there to greet her and motherly check her for wounds. Instead she was met with a deadening silence that hung over her head as dawn began to break and she handed in her scroll to Pein’s empty office. Uncaring for the time of day Kaiya went back to her room to sleep, pausing a moment briefly to go into one of her other bingo books and deliberately cross out Goro’s picture in her red marker.  
Kaiya woke up with her eyes blurry and sore, her body feeling the effects of travelling and lack of sleep. When she checked the time she realized it was barely past noon. With a frustrated sigh Kaiya sat up throwing her cloak over her shoulders and made her way down the silent corridors. She made it all the way to the training rooms without running into anybody, making her faintly wonder who the rest of the Akatsuki were.  
That thought soon faded away from importance as she set out to working her chakra, building it up. Instead of practicing the butterfly technique she switched to her genjutsu, the Death Illusion. Holding it over a person’s body like she’d done on her first mission with Sasori was still a work in progress. Someday she’d find a way to make it permanent and master what no other Uchiha had; kill someone with just a genjutsu. She just had to figure out how to do so.

That was a bust sadly. Kaiya’s focus was off and she couldn’t gain any enough to do anything worthwhile so soon she was switching instead to fire jutsu, making sure to not set the training room on fire. She could’ve gone into the woods, but that would only bring more attention. The training continued for hours on end until Kaiya was lying in her signature defeated position, laid out on her back across the floor.  
And that’s how Konan found her when she came looking for the young Kunoichi.

Konan felt something off when she saw her, but couldn’t pin it immediately. So instead she made her presence known, leaning over Kaiya’s face letting her amusement show in her eyes. She shook her head down at her pulling out a scroll and placing it beside Kaiya’s head.  
“That’s for you to give to Kakuzu when he comes here with his newest partner; if the partner is already dead you’ll be going with him on the mission with him.” Kaiya nodded lazily in reply keeping her eyes shut as she pursed her lips wondering about this Kakuzu. He didn’t sound particularly friendly but she’d deal with it if she had to. Konan spoke into Kaiya’s odd silence, “He’ll be here in few more days. Meanwhile Pein is done with his business in this region, he and I will be heading back to Amegakure today,” she paused eyeing the Uchiha warily before shaking her head turning back towards the door, “Anyways I just came to say goodbye, we’re leaving.”  
Then to her surprised Kaiya suddenly shot up eyes widening, Konan spun around completely bewildered. Kaiya stormed over to her and began ranting almost hysterically. “No! Don’t do that! Don’t say goodbye, you’re not allowed to say that, ever!” Her shouts lessened but she continued while pacing, her hands were trembling with an emotion Konan couldn’t name.  
“Saying goodbye means going away, and going away means leaving, leaving means forgetting. It means going away forever. So you’re–” her breathing hitched strangely. Then Kaiya just looked at Konan pleadingly a tired look forming in her eyes, “Just don’t say goodbye, okay? Please?”  
As she spoke finished an aged look going through the eleven year old made Konan pause before forming her lips into a smile hiding her worry.  
“Of course Kaiya, it’s fine. I’ll be in Amegakure and I’ll see you there on mission reports, good?” Kaiya’s lips pulled into a bright smile she flashed to the elder Akatsuki member, but her bottom lip trembled with an uncertainty. She picked up the scroll by her feet, the smile still there, “All good, have fun in the rain Konan-Sama.” Then with nothing more, not even a look back Kaiya ran off, disappearing out the door and down the hallways, away from sight. Leaving Konan stunned looking towards where she’d run off to. Never had the woman imagined she’d be caring about a member to the S-rank criminal organisation, but she truly was and she just hoped Kaiya would survive being a Kunoichi in this world.

 

For the remainder of the day Kaiya kept herself in her room, not even going to bother Sasori. In the end it was the puppet master who sought her out. It surprising her slightly as he came to the door, letting himself in, except it wasn’t Sasori. He was inside Hiruko, the name of the puppet he hid in, as he’d finally told her. His voice was back to its regular gruffness hiding the age he truly appeared, “I’m going on a mission.” As he trailed off Kaiya had a feeling he didn’t even really know why he was here. She nodded grinning at him, “Have fun then Senpai. Say what do you know about Kakuzu?” He turned away heading back out the door calling out lowly, “He has a temper levelling mine, don’t get killed by him.”  
Kaiya squinted muttering after Sasori “Doubt he beats your impatience…” “I heard that, brat.” Her eyes widened and she spit out a curse trying hard not to laugh while he could hear her. As soon as his chakra signature was faded she burst out laughing, but too quickly the laughter died away leaving her frowning and just staring at a wall once again blankly. Her void sulking didn’t last for long though. Since not long after the disappearance of Sasori, Konan and Pein’s chakra, two new ones appeared that pulled her out of the mindset momentarily. She found herself automatically leaving her room, going after the pair.

When she ran out into the halls and made her way to the living room, she spotted Itachi there immediately. Itachi turned around to face her raising a brow oddly towards her. It took a minute for Kaiya to decipher the look he’d given her; she hadn’t jumped onto his back. Instead Kaiya had come in and stopped once she found him, Kaiya mentally hit herself over and over again, but she wouldn’t let Itachi notice something was wrong.  
She jumped forwards standing on her tiptoes in front of him, still barely managing to come to his shoulders in height while ignoring Kisame. Kaiya’s hands gripped onto his as he watched her with that kind amusement shining past his criminal façade. She began tugging him forward slightly before exaggeratedly frowning at him, “Are you seriously going to make me drag you to the training room?” “Yeah Itachi, go play with your Imouto,” Kisame chimed in mockingly.

Kaiya glared up at him challengingly, he only bared his sharp teeth in a grin at her, and said “Sorry twerp you’re too small to be scary.”  
The kunoichi rolled her eyes at him, making a note in her mind to get back at him for that only saying mysteriously “Watch it; I don’t get mad, I get even.” Not giving him another look she actually did begin dragging Itachi towards the training room, falling blissfully into the routine of their time together growing. Kisame followed after them going and leaning against the wall of the fight area, his curiosity of the siblings getting the better of him.

The pair faced off and Kaiya’s excitement shot through her true as the stars, filling her with relief. She held her stance even as Itachi came at her. The first move she made was a simple duck and dodge, slipping past the blur of a kick he sent her way until he suddenly pulled making Kaiya stumble back out of the way. As she regained her balance he was coming right at her a blow she knew would hurt, a lot. The attack landed and before Itachi’s eyes he watched her disappear into a fog of her signature. He smirked spinning around to face her as she materialized once again behind him. He caught Kaiya’s wrist and in a smooth motion flipped her over onto her back. The move left Itachi bending down leaning over her his bangs hanging over his face. Kaiya mumbled unintelligibly before raising her voice, “Just couldn’t give me that could Onii-san?”  
“Maybe you would have if you weren’t laughing and giggling,” he retorted. But his face lost the seriousness and he lifted her up off the ground. He kept going from there, bringing her up into the air. Kaiya laughed happily as he did so, gripping onto his arms tightly. Itachi smiled for her gently, “Congrats Kay, you did it.” “Now what shall I master next?” she replied. A deep part of her was rejoicing, the pride he held let her know she would keep pushing because it was what needed to be done.  
And no one understood that better than them.  
So when the rest of their training ended she expected it completely. He pulled her off and into her room separating quickly from Kisame. Kaiya followed into the room behind him, ignoring the ache in her bones. Glancing briefly at her brother Kaiya looked away and sat by her desk, keeping her back to him.  
For a long while there was just silence. Itachi broke it when she heard a faint shifting from her bed and an even fainter sound of pages crinkling. Her eyes widened to saucers and she shot around onto her feet staring at Itachi. He held the book calmly in his lap, no expression passed over Itachi’s face as he stared down at the crossed out picture of Goro-Sensei. Very slowly and deliberately he moved the book away, closing it softly and hiding the pages. His open face was enough for her when he looked towards her again. Kaiya’s heart lurched and in another second she had buried her head in his chest. A single sob broke out from Kaiya but other than that she stayed wrapped in his arms and silent. But no words needed to be spoken between the pair, they didn’t need any. So just in that moment she felt protected and safe again, but that was the most alluring illusion of all.  
She knew it couldn’t last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a matter of moments a few things happened. The masked man’s arms turned deep black, his chakra shifting further. The second man began backing away, the terror dripping off of him. The next second his head was suddenly across the room. His neck was twisted and severed in a fashion that made Kaiya believe the strength behind this man she now assumed to be Kakuzu had literally popped the head off his partner. Blood was soaking and dripping the flooring and walls caught near the mess. Kakuzu’s hand was drenched in blood and gore.  
> “Great,” his deep voice rumbled “Now we’ll have to pay for cleaning.”

When Kaiya finally sat back as her heart stopped aching quite so painfully and her breathing slowed and quieted to a whisper, the siblings simple stared at each other momentarily. Itachi smiled softly and wiped away at her cheeks, his calloused hands brushing away the tears. He leaned forward and gently kissed her head right above where two pieces of her hair shot up and crossed in an X over the center of her forehead. With a deep sigh he buried her face into his chest once more. She stayed there murmuring softly, “Will this keep happening?” She felt another sigh come out of Itachi, “Probably Imouto-Chan, probably,” he pulled back then, staring her straight in the eye “But you’ll survive it all Kaiya, I’ll make sure you survive as my little black butterfly.”  
“What about you, Nii-San? I’m not letting you go anytime soon either,” she muttered glaring at him. Itachi only chuckled and the small sound allowed the girl to have a smile tug up on her lips. They stayed there a while longer comfortably until Itachi stiffened just slightly.

Kaiya looked up at him eyes narrowing slightly, he shook his head at her, “Always keep your senses sharp Kaiya. You said something about a scroll earlier?” She nodded, “Konan-Sama gave it to me to be given to Kakuzu on his arrival,” the kunoichi paused a moment considering it before relaying the part about her possibly going along.  
“Watch yourself,” Itachi warned lowly “he undoubtedly won’t be one to let your guard down around.” Kaiya sighed but was in agreement, from the exasperation Konan had let peek through it wouldn’t be the first time his partners had wound up dead.  
Either way though Kaiya was jumping up onto her feet, clearing her face free of tears and emotions just as quickly. Her cloak was quickly slipped back on although left open. She pulled out the scroll as well, still unopened. She then made her way out and through the halls with Itachi by her side, following after the pair of chakra signatures she could sense coming from the living room. Then just as they entered the chakra of one spiked sporadically.  
She turned the corner in time to catch sight of two men, one of whom had stumbled and dropped a briefcase which had opened, leaving money to tumble out. The taller of the pair was the one whose chakra spiked. His gruff face mostly hidden by a mask, didn’t hide his fierce flash of anger.

In a matter of moments a few things happened. The masked man’s arms turned deep black, his chakra shifting further. The second man began backing away, the terror dripping off of him. The next second his head was suddenly across the room. His neck was twisted and severed in a fashion that made Kaiya believe the strength behind this man she now assumed to be Kakuzu had literally popped the head off his partner. Blood was soaking and dripping the flooring and walls caught near the mess. Kakuzu’s hand was drenched in blood and gore.  
“Great,” his deep voice rumbled “Now we’ll have to pay for cleaning.”

Kaiya took the chance of distraction to take him in; his cloak was closed up revealing few things. He was extremely tan-skinned and his height was just inches below that of Kisame–who Kaiya noted was leaning passively by another hallway entrance–while his head and face were hidden only revealing two glowing green eyes and as his sleeve shifted with movement she caught sight of stitches winding around his arm. Finally, a crossed out head band declaring the insignia of Takigakure was above his eyes. Kaiya swallowed—Itachi was right of course, Kaiya’s guard would not go down around this one.

After the silence following the temper tantrum, Kaiya was the first to move outright. She stepped up face blank and stopped just out of arms reached. Pulling the scroll out of her sleeve she held it out to him, speaking quietly “Konan-Sama requested me to give this to you.”  
For a moment he regarded her as though looking at a bug and Kaiya debated flashing away when his non-bloodied reached up and picked it out of her palm. His focus shifted away from her just as quickly. The scroll was open a moment later and when he finished Kakuzu grunted. He turned away going towards the briefcase “We’ll be leaving in four hours, kid.”  
It took little thought for Kaiya to decide she wasn’t going to ask him about details of the mission. Sasori-san was impatient, but testing him didn’t lead to quite the temper of this man, at least not in her experiences. Not letting herself spare a glance towards the former partner of this rogue she turned her back on him as well heading back towards Itachi and down the hallway. Kisame was soon trailing behind them as well. His hand landed on her shoulder, not leaving even when she attempted to shrug him off. The hand stayed even as she arrived to her room, Kaiya raised a brow up at him as he towered over her.  
Kisame grinned sharply, “What zombie got your tongue, twerp?” She faced him with a large eye roll, her irises momentarily flashing red at him. “It’s called survival through shutting up,” a pause and her lip curled up “You could try it shark bate.”  
She saw his eye twitch as she made the reference towards, in Kaiya’s opinion, his shark-like grin and vicious attitude. Another response was cut off when Kaiya slipped out of his hand and into her room, shutting the door quickly behind. Not that she doubted his ability to break it down, but Kaiya new Itachi wouldn’t let him attack her; especially in her own room.

As she began gathering supplies all over again she thought over the zombie remark of Kisame’s. She knew it was directed towards Kakuzu, but she saw nothing directly zombie-like about the man. She could agree to a violent temper certainly, but where had the swordsman gotten zombie from. Kaiya grinned slightly as she slipped the rest of her kunai into the pouch on her thigh and slipping a single one into her sleeve where she’d have easy access. Maybe she’d find a way for him to tell her, although outright asking was an option, she wasn’t quite sure it would work. Pausing a moment she frowned, maybe she’d just bug Kisame about it instead.  
Shaking her head from those thoughts she grabbed her hat with quick fingers on the way out the door. She was met with Kakuzu already waiting at the exit. When he caught sight of her without so much as another pause he departed leaving Kaiya to follow after him.

Looking up towards the bright blue sky as they began travelling down the mountainside she wondered where they’d be going. Her gaze shifted over towards the back of his head and the box he carried in his hand. Now she did wish she’d read the scroll before bringing it to him. Her only hope was they didn’t have a mission to the Leaf, although she doubted they would do so, especially so soon after the massacre. Kaiya’s speed increased and she caught up closer to Kakuzu while slipping on her hat, her face being shielded away. Glancing below and around at the scenery Kaiya wondered if all Akatsuki members were so odd. So far three of them had most definitely been so.

It wasn’t long before Kaiya found out exactly what Kakuzu had been holding in the box of his. She figured it out when they came to what appeared to be a cruddy bathroom hidden amongst the woods of the Land of Fire. To her surprise it ended up being a bounty station, where hunters could hand in people and get their bounty or collect names on who to get.  
Kaiya made sure to keep silent and invisible as they entered, approaching a man whom Kakuzu handed the box over to. It was quickly unlocked and as the lid was lifted up Kaiya caught the scent of blood, death and a hint of decay. There was no need to look or room for doubt to know it was the man’s partner. The bounty collector nodded appreciatively and bustled around momentarily before handing over a briefcase, he then spoke once more, “I assume you want some more names?” “Of course,” Kakuzu grunted. Another moment and he was being passed over pictures with names and bounties printed on them. Kaiya ignored any further greeting and next thing she knew they were heading out and back into the woods.

The kunoichi swept a side-glance over towards Kakuzu and smirked faintly, a true bounty hunter and quite obviously money obsessed with how Kaiya had caught him eyeing that money. She’d never actually met a true bounty hunter, while even she’d admit his temper would be possibly terrifying, she thought it was interesting. Something she might not have chosen herself, but it couldn’t stop her curiosity. Especially as they made it past the border of the Land of Fire and the trees slowly began to thin out, the terrain changing instead to sand; the Land of Wind.

“What is our mission then? Since that was probably an unplanned stop,” Kaiya questioned lightly. Kakuzu glanced over, but the only thing visible were his eyes and they showed no emotion at all. “There are a few nomads with bounty on their heads hiding in an oasis in this desert.”  
“What’s their bounty?” He snorted, “A six year old cares about money?” “I’m eleven Kakuzu-San,” Kaiya suddenly bounced ahead and began walking backwards in front of him she smiled brightly, “I knew! You aren’t all that emotionless, you’re capable of sarcasm.” His eyes narrowed just slightly at her before his gaze switched to above her head.  
“I liked it better when you were silent.”

Her smile only widened, the sun glinting light off her white teeth, “But it would be too boring and boringness is over-rated for a bounty hunter. Is that your part in the Akatsuki?” “I take care of the money for the organisation.”  
Kaiya snorted boldly, “Of course you do.” His skin stretched enough to signal his eyebrows rising so she simple glanced down pointedly at the briefcase in his hand before looking deliberately into his eyes. He ignored her then. Trying hard not to giggle at the mask-clad man still wary of his temper, she suddenly spun around dashing into the sands and doing three quick cart-wheels. When she settled back on her feet Kakuzu was still blatantly ignoring her even as he continued walking past her. She still managed to catch the words he muttered, “Definitely six years old.”  
“Rather be six than an old man,” Kaiya retorted from behind him. For a few long moments after that he was silent before finally he cocked his head to the sight piercing green eyes scrutinizing her, “Why are you so annoying now?” Kaiya let out an exaggerated huff of air, “Phew I thought you’d actually snapped there.” “Pardon” Kakuzu questioned.  
“Hn,” she began walking again, passing by him quickly “I was deducing how you lose your temper; trigger, reasons and et cetera. And apparently you only get pissy about money, oh well good thing I don’t care for it.” The young Uchiha whipped her head back at him, briefly flashing him a sweet smirk. For once she wasn’t paying enough attention and missed the man’s almost exasperated comment, “Brave kid and I just got swindled by a six year old…”

 

Their travels continued in the long desert, the scorching heat was a bit of a pain to Kaiya. She was thankful for her cloak and hat protecting her from an, otherwise, inevitable sunburn. It was a day in when the effects of eternal heat during the day then freezing temperatures at night got to her. Luckily that was also when Kakuzu spoke up again.  
“The nomads travel too much to have an exact location, kid. We’ll be dropping into a bar on the outskirts of Suna. While I’m there you’ll gather supplies and we meet to the east of the entrance. Get caught I leave you behind, got it?” Kaiya’s competitive streak bristled slightly at being doubted so much, but she chose not to give him a reaction, instead nodding her head. She was still keeping her face shielded by the strings dangling off her hat.

Her thoughts shifted again; Suna. The Hidden Sand Village, current ally to the Leaf. She’d never been, actually had never left the land of Fire in general until the massacre. Though to Kaiya’s knowledge it was a tough village; one that acted much like its territory, vicious and ruthless while spitting out the weak. Sadly she didn’t know much else other than Suna’s borders being surrounded by a natural canyon that also negated sand storms. An experience which Kakuzu and she had been lucky to miss out on so far. Still it made a smile curve on her lips. She’d now been to Iwa, guess she’d get to cross Suna off for Kage villages.  
And to add to it, she would have a chance to explore it. Kaiya’s eyes lit up with deep blue streaks, marking her concealed excitement. “This’ll be fun,” she murmured lightly ignoring Kakuzu’s enquiring gaze towards her.  
Their arrival to Suna followed soon after.

When they got there Kaiya was wondering about how exactly they planned on entering, since the front door couldn’t be an option for two rogues. She remarked on the question to Kakuzu. The man’s brilliant green eyes shifted towards her before pulling out two passes from his briefcase, she’d missed the bounty man giving them to him. He gestured for her to look at one, the picture was of a brown haired smiling teen, old enough to not be questioned and someone obviously not a shinobi, but the girl looked so weak it made Kaiya wince. With a deep scowl and sigh she performed the seals and flashed into the other form in a cloud of smoke. The form gave her a little extra height, but could in no way rival Kakuzu.  
She scowled at the miser, “You’re enjoying this far too much old man. Weak little village girl my butt…” Swiping the pass from his outstretched hand she planted a cheery smile onto her face to match the picture. “I’m going first.” Kaiya turned her back on the man; all the while ignoring he hadn’t bothered to say a word to her, hadn’t needed to really. Although it turned out she was wrong about going in the front entrance. After stashing her weapons her disguised, now black, cloak her eyes flitted to the pass. “Getting supplies for nomad clan” Kaiya snorted by smiled anyhow, relaxing easily into a naïve happy persona. The guards let her through with more ease than her acting. Kaiya was officially in Suna and her first thought on it was stunning. And achingly hot of course.

The buildings around her were moulded out of a clay-like substance, houses formed in rounded shapes buffered by sandstorms that had passed through. Everything matched the colour of the sand and from a distance hid itself well. A few streets away on one of the largest buildings was the Land of Wind emblem, the Kazekage building. Sadly she’d have to steer clear from there just to be safe. So Kaiya’s direction shifted away from that direction; shifting instead towards some shops soon followed by more, a small marketplace. It wasn’t busy and crowded like the one in Konoha, it was silent with murmurs here and there, but no one paid any mind to Kaiya. Except for a few select ninja she caught lurking in the shadows.  
She would hope they wouldn’t cause her any trouble.

Choosing quickly to ignore them she let her curiosity grow and amazement grow towards this different world. She was a stranger, an outsider to it, but that fact just couldn’t bother Kaiya. In the midst of her prying it didn’t take her long to find all the supplies Kakuzu and she needed and when she made her way out of the final shop it was to the slowly setting sun. As she exited she watched the streets quickly empty of people; a ghost town by dusk.  
She jumped back into the shadows of the entryway to the store in time for two people to walk by around her age. One was a tall blonde and another’s face was mostly hidden from her by the hood over his head. Kaiya was holding back a giggle when she saw the cat ears on the hood, it was kind of cute. Otherwise the ears; their attires suggested shinobi and that idea kept her still and hidden from them. The second their chakra signatures faded Kaiya made her way out quickly. When she went to leave her supplies were briefly searched, her pass stamped and she was on her way. Still, Kaiya couldn’t help a glance behind her towards the desert city. The red rays of the remaining sun made the sand glint brilliantly in the light, the homes all sparkling with them same eerie glow. She could feel the heat slowly draining away from her skin and the world around her. The desert was falling into darkness for the night and the fierce change in weather startled her, but it was cool at the same time.

Heading east the second she caught sight of Kakuzu she dispersed the jutsu. It was also then she felt the effects of using it for the entire day. Her chakra would be well over drained for the rest of the night. When Kakuzu glanced over her he simply grunted and turned away from her heading off in a direction she assumed was towards the rogue nomads. Kaiya shot him a smirk as she caught up to him, “Aww you did miss me old man.”  
“Hn,” his glowing eyes stared straight ahead “I hate kids.”  
Kaiya’s laughter filled the cooling desert with her delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Their journey continued similarly for the next while.  
Kaiya assumed the miser knew exactly where to go; he never consulted her and after a few bouts of her teasing he only replied in grunts. In conclusion, Kakuzu was a stick in the mud for Kaiya, a hard thing to be in the middle of a desert. He managed it.  
The fun began though when she felt him tense more, just slightly, and his chakra faded even more from her senses. Kaiya followed suit. Although at first she wasn’t quite sure why, that is until she activated her Sharingan. When the world focused in black and whites around her she found them. She and Kakuzu were currently by a ridge looking over the drop of a canyon and almost directly below them, hidden from direct sight, were three swirling blue signatures. Her eyes narrowed because she was sure there was only one specific nomad Kakuzu wanted. She relayed her findings quietly to him. He wasn’t surprised, though when Kaiya thought about it, if Kakuzu were ever surprised it was doubtful she’d be able to tell one way or another.

He claimed the one he wanted, rather cared about with his bounty was the one who had two blind eyes, marked by the hazy blue with no pupil and to his guess, already knew they were there. When Kakuzu told her that it gave Kaiya a brief pause, a man Kakuzu believed he himself couldn’t hide from. It was an odd thought to the girl who had watched him swat a man’s head off with about as much thought you’d give a fly.  
Orders were handed out to her soon after, “Make yourself useful and get rid of the two extras.” He didn’t apply if they needed to be dead or not, but Kaiya didn’t voice it. Instead she nodded her head, took a step and flashed away to a hidden crevice as a deep voice sounded towards them “Are you going to come out of hiding soon dear ones?” Dear ones? Kaiya reappeared in a swarm of butterflies across the canyon, hidden but the men were in sight now; they wore beige robes that revealed basic ninja attire. That was an interesting way to speak towards enemies. Kakuzu’s lack of reaction made the man in her sights lips twitch into a smile. When he cocked his head Kaiya saw it; two blue pupil-less eyes staring blankly at air. “Dear, it’s rude to not introduce yourself.”

The way he spoke made Kaiya freeze, was he talking to her? It couldn’t be, but she remembered Kakuzu’s warning and remained tense. Her red eyes flickered to the miser who tilted his head just slightly. Her hands blurred in seals. In an attempt to save chakra two butterflies parted from her hiding spot, unnoticed until they perched in sync on the two other men’s shoulders. She caught the blind nomads head tilt again in that odd way, he began to say something, but cut himself off when his partners heads’ suddenly tilted back towards the sky and they dropped limply. Kaiya released her hand seals, making sure it would hold for the next ten minutes.  
In the time of her own distraction Kakuzu had appeared before the nomad. Still the nomad didn’t quite focus on him. “Dearie, your hiding is rude, let me see you” and before Kaiya could think much about it the earth beneath her feet deformed and pulled her into it, like solid quicksand. She spat out a curse when her eyes caught sight of the blue running through the earth. She glanced up panicked and found him staring straight into her. It shook Kaiya to the core, but it woke her up just the same. Another flurry of hand signs and her body dissolved away into a mob of black.  
Problem was Kaiya hadn’t thought about where she planned on going. Now she could feel her chakra slipping away from her and she started to panic again. Quickly she formed again, but miscalculated and ended up in the air by Kakuzu. Thankful her face was covered to hide the terrified expression she couldn’t hold back, she landed crouched on the ground beside Kakuzu. On her feet Kaiya let out a deep breath before looking up to meet eyes with the blind man once more. It was bothering her how he found her so easily.

“Ah I know who you are now, sweet little thing, no wonder you took down my friends here with such ease.” His voice was soft and quiet, almost kind. But Kaiya never got the chance to reply to him. Kakuzu’s patience had apparently snapped. It was certainly an odd sight to see.  
A ways past Kakuzu’s wrist detached away from his arms, weird gray threads appearing sending the hand straight for their nomadic opponent. The speed in which it happened was enough that if Kaiya had blinked she would have missed it because in another moment the nomad was bound. Made immobile up in the air, threads wound tightly around his arms, legs and throat. They glinted lethally in the bright desert sun.  
“You’re wasting time and money, kid. Time for this to end,” Kakuzu’s said coldly, “The Nomad Raichin can only see when touching the earth. This is over.”

Kaiya cast a narrowed glance towards the miser, biting her tongue to stop a snide comment for not warning her further. But she never should’ve expected much, after all S-rank criminals wouldn’t care if she was dead or alive. When she turned back to Raichin he was staring at her with that same kind gaze. She could tell he already knew about the warrant for his death, he’d expected it. The very idea left Kaiya taken aback; she wondered why he’d never run or fought more, especially if he’d known they were there. His words hit her even harder.  
“Shi no Gensō, wielder of the black butterflies. Word travels quickly about people with a power such as yours, dear. But I never expected to find her in the form of a sweet young child,” he sighed softly down at her as the threads on him slowly tightened; blood began dripping down his neck. His voice became a whisper, but to Kaiya he might as well have shouted.  
“Death truly is a gift young one, I will be thankful I can have that gift now, in place of facing your future, She Who Creates Death.”  
Kaiya’s chest tightened as his words shook her to her core. But Kaiya would never give him an answer because another second and Kakuzu killed him, twisting his neck around in a flash before letting the body drop to the ground. She barely saw it though.

Then, before they left she caught sight of a book fallen beside one of the men still caught in her genjutsu. She made her way over picking it up; another bingo book, this one dedicated completely to S-rank criminals. It was new though. Glancing up as Kakuzu began walking off, probably towards another bounty station; she opened the book flipping through the pages until she froze. Kaiya bit her tongue until the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and the pain pulled her away from dangerous thoughts. Looking at the men she tossed the book onto the ground before turning away and running up to catch up to the miser.  
The page lay open on the ground displaying the title Shi no Gensō in bold letters for the world to see. A prize on the page, it was currently picture-less with anonymous descriptions scribbled on the page…

Kaiya never quite forgot that man or his words. Someone who could not see her and yet saw something in her that he liked. She also couldn’t forget about her page in the S-rank bingo books, as Shi no Gensō. And it didn’t stop there. After that Kaiya’s name as the mystery Akatsuki member with Sharingan eyes continued. Often times she’d hear about it in towns and a few times people had even hunted her down. She hadn’t lost those challenges quite yet. Although Kaiya couldn’t quite decide if she was proud of it, she was proud of the technique. She’d developed it and altered it every chance she got to train, keeping up to the new name. If only bounty hunters knew that they were hunting an eleven year old girl, they’d be ashamed. Except she wasn’t eleven anymore; in the months gone by the day had come for her twelfth birthday.  
A bittersweet one at that.

It was her first one after the massacre and marked the time that if she’d been normal Kaiya would probably have been making a mess baking cake with her mom. Throwing flour at Sasuke whenever their mom’s back was turned. Though thinking about it now, her mom would’ve always been able to tell since when she turned back around the pair of siblings would usually be coated in flour. They’d be sent out to the yard where instead of cleaning up, a water fight would ensue. The fight would end when they’d be threatened no cake or Itachi would come out and give them the look. Kaiya would then bet Sasuke one thing or another before running in to get changed.  
That was in the days before she had to completely focus on ninja studies instead of focusing on her competitiveness with her little brother. The pair were terrible siblings to each other, fighting and scrambling to beat the other. Itachi would always be breaking them up when he caught them. A spoilsport had once been Kaiya’s name for her nii-san. Even so she couldn’t help the smile brushing across her lips when she thought of those days. She knew no matter how different she became; they would always be important to her.  
Although, since she spent the majority of her time with the Akatsuki either assisting Sasori on missions or doing spying/assassination missions her times with Itachi were few and far in between. Itachi kept on a cold killer’s mask when in front of his partner or Pein. But Kaiya still managed to weasel smiles out of him whenever she got the chance, something Kisame enjoyed teasing her sibling for. Also she’d met the other spy for the Akatsuki Zetsu who utterly freaked her out. Konan, who’d remained in Ame, had warned her about his habit of eating partners. Meanwhile Kakuzu had managed to kill off two more partners. Sometimes Kaiya amazed herself with surviving around him. His obsession with money made him quite a teme at times. Not that she’d ever risk telling him that. That would be a true death wish.

A wish she still might have since she was currently dodging past and around Sasori’s Hiruko tail while lost in thought. Coming back to reality the blade was too close and she formed into a swarm, appearing again across the room. The Butterfly Technique was making steady progress into a true transportation technique. Even if it didn’t work with Sasori; second later she was ruthlessly attacked by a blade coated puppet its human eyes gaping at her. As she dodged jumping up the wall the light caught on it and she saw the thin coating of poison on it.  
She paused up on the roof, chakra holding her there delicately as her cloak fell down around her.  
“You know if that poison touches me I’m a goner!”  
Sasori stepped out of the corner of the room chakra strings dancing off his fingertips, “Of course I do, why else would I use it?” he commented dryly. Kaiya scowled and mumbled curses under her breath when suddenly she was yanked down off the roof and suspended mid-air in front of the puppet master.  
“Watch your language.” Kaiya ceased her grumbling and instead pouted at him, “Will you put me down Sasori-Senpai, I’d like to live passed the age of twelve!”

Her chakra bound ankles were released immediately leaving her wondering when he managed to attach them to her. She flipped in the air managing to land on her feet crouched close to the ground. As she steadied herself from the blood rushing from her head Sasori was recalling his puppets before heading back towards Hiruko to hide within the puppet. She barely caught his faintly amused voice, “That’s right today’s your birthday…”  
A moment later he’d pulled something out of his cloak and tossed it idly towards her. Brows furrowing Kaiya caught the black material with ease. Upon closer inspection she found multiple senbon in the case all capped with plastic. Poisoned senbon then and in another larger pocket was a bottle filled with milky white liquid, an antidote. She looked up to Sasori but he was already making his way out of the room. Without turning back he spoke, “I’ll be teaching you the antidote later, but we have a mission, I know you’ve already figured out the poison recipe. Start practicing. Genjutsu can’t always be your only choice.” A bright smile crossed over Kaiya’s face that gleamed with excitement as she focused back on the weapons. She peered back up at Sasori happily as he disappeared out the door to the hallway, Kaiya hadn’t thought he knew, or cared. She liked that though. So Kaiya couldn’t help calling after him, “I know ya love me Senpai.” Okay yes sometimes she had a death wish. She didn’t lack intelligence though because before anything could come after her she flashed away and out of newer hideout situated smack in-between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth; the Bird Country, having ditched the last one after problems from Orochimaru.

The land outside held the burning heat from the desert along with the rocky terrain from the Rock Country. It made perfect training grounds. She found a spot where some trees were fighting through a rocky face and marked a circle on the three barks with a kunai. Pulling out three senbon she positioned them in-between her fingers and launched them.  
The shot sucked. And so did the one after it. After analysing and going over all the times she’d faced enemies with senbon Kaiya finally found the stinkin’ trick to it. By that time the sun was well past the highest point in the sky and it was after she’d just picked up one that she hurt rustling behind her. Spinning around she launched the needle straight to the center-point of their chakra spotted with her eyes activated. When she focused she found Kisame standing there holding the needle between his fingertips carefully a sly smirk on his face.  
“C’mon twerp I didn’t think you hated me that much, but if you want to fight,” his smile grew revealing his bladed teeth, “then sure thing.”  
Kaiya only dignified his challenge with an eye-roll before speaking “Would you give me my needle back?” “Happily” And in a metallic blur it was flying towards her, Kaiya dodged out of the way feeling the senbon fly by her face.

When she faced Kisame with a bitter glare Itachi commented from beside her, “That wasn’t your best wording ever Kaiya-Chan.” Kaiya rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, “Yeah probably not.” Looking back over she found Kisame had disappeared, probably towards the hideout for their mission report. Kaiya wouldn’t ask Itachi about it, she knew better that whatever it had been; hurt him.  
Itachi’s arm came up wrapping tightly around her shoulder, squeezing her and she knew that it hadn’t been a good mission. Her hands wrapped around his gripping it tightly she faced him with a warm smile, “I’ll be a senbon master, Nii-San.” A soft smile formed on his lips and Itachi’s onyx eyes focused on her ‘targets’. Amusement twitched his lips up higher, but he made no comment at the mass of scattered senbon. Instead he reached a hand into his cloak placing the small parcel into her hands, planting a light kiss on the top of her head.  
“Happy birthday, Kai-Chan.”

Eyes sparkling Kaiya opened up the package revealing a small thumb sized crest of the Uchiha with a long black string attached to it. A keychain. When she looked up towards Itachi his hand shifted from her shoulder to her braid. Holding onto the end of it he pointed out her hair tie with the same crest, “I noticed it was getting worn out, something new and different seemed fitting.”  
“It’s perfect, I’ll have to decide where to put it” Kaiya replied, tucking it away into a pouch while Itachi took the wrapping from her. She bounced away from him to finish putting away her senbon but when she turned back towards him Itachi’s smile disappeared and his face hardened. Above them on top of the rock came Sasori’s steady stream of chakra.

It was time for their mission then. Ignoring Sasori’s presence for a moment Kaiya wrapped her arms tightly around Itachi’s torso before pulling back and bounding up the small cliff-face to where Sasori had already begun walking off. She quickly wrapped the senbon holder back around her waist, closed her cloak and brought her hat out of its scroll. Flashing a quick smile and wave towards Itachi she sprinted off after Sasori until they both picked up the pace heading into the Rock Country.  
As it turned out there was a special reason for going to the Rock. It was beginning. During her time spying on multiple occasions during her spying missions Kaiya had been gathering Intel that related to the Gedo statue. The Jinchuriki mission was almost ready to start. Hence their mission since the next step meant gathering info on all the Jinchuriki. According to a letter received from Leader there was still info to be gathered. After this mission her sole purpose would be to find out everything possible on all the tailed beasts and their hosts, from the one to nine tails. Each village, each host, all of it and nothing could be left out or she’d pay the price. The mission made her flinch.  
The Leaf held onto the nine tails she knew that much, but he wouldn’t even be older than her and the Akatsuki planned on taking his life away all because of something inside him. An inner turmoil was starting to boil over Kaiya and she just hoped Sasori wouldn’t question it. Her weirdly kind behaviour had become common place to the puppet, but that didn’t change anything. Sadly, it sucked.

Kaiya’s dark blue eyes flashed over towards Sasori’s form just slightly ahead of her and Kaiya let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Think of the here and now; that was the best way to go about it. As far as the world would be concerned she was nothing but an S-rank they wanted to kill. To them she didn’t care about those types of things; she’d keep it like that.  
She huffed out a breath and pushed herself off a branch ahead of Sasori. She turned around to look at him going backwards through the air. Flashing him an innocent smile Kaiya spoke “Where is the location of this scroll Saso-Senpai?”  
He continued looking on a head before his eyes shifted towards her, “You’re going to hit something and if you slow us down I’ll just turn you into a puppet.”  
“I dunno, you’d definitely miss me” Kaiya replied bounding back into their same old argument. She could feel the eye roll coming from Sasori, “You’d be silent, what would there be to miss?”  
Kaiya’s lips pursed as she paused a moment to bounce off another tree.  
“So you’d continue talking to yourself in that dank dark room. I doubt that’s very healthy Senpai. Keep talking to yourself like that and you’ll end up like Zetsu.” Her small rant finished with a sweet smirk before she turned back to face forwards, jumping up further ahead towards wherever their destination was.  
His remark was such a growl Kaiya could barely make it out, “I’m a puppet, I don’t worry about health.”

It wasn’t long before they closed in on their destination after that. As it turned out they were headed for an old temple. Kaiya knew the details held within a scroll hidden there was key. Getting it was a matter of importance. They made their way, Kaiya’s face hidden as she trailed behind Sasori’s large form, into a tiny village. It was filled with life and noise bouncing off the streets, from children giggling to drunkards arguing. She caught sight of a few shady characters that glowed with the chakra of shinobi watching them from the shadows.  
And she couldn’t help but feel something with more sinister thank thieving intentions was watching the pair. Watching Kaiya. The thought slowed her down enough that she almost completely paused in her trek through the dusty streets to search the streets around her with crimson eyes.  
“Do you feel anything strange Sasori-Senpai?” she muttered too low for any other person to hear. The puppet let out a measly grunt from ahead of her, “Stop wasting time, brat. I want to get this over with.”

She frowned at Sasori’s back, but continued walking behind him anyhow, without much other choice. When they finally made their way out of the village Kaiya couldn’t help spare a glance over her shoulder. The feeling had disappeared. A sigh fell out of her lips and she shook her head completely brushing it off as nerves. If it happened to be more the worst would be a rogue looking to challenge the Akatsuki. Not enough for Kaiya to worry about overly much.  
So with that they soon completed the mission quickly, keeping Sasori’s persistent impatience at bay. But on their way back towards the hideout Kaiya sensed the faintness of Konan’s chakra and a paper message was flying in front of her moments later.

As she paused Sasori did as well peering back at her with veiled eyes while she released the seal and opened the message up, catching a small detailed origami flower as it fell out:  
Dear Kaiya,  
Leader-Sama has grown impatient and believes more action needs to be taken. Regardless of your mission’s completion you are to abandon Sasori to complete it alone. The jinchuriki need to be found. Your first target is the Five-tails Host. Gather the Intel within two weeks before coming to Ame. We will see you then. Good luck. And happy birthday,  
Konan   
Kaiya relayed the message over to Sasori. He simply nodded, confirmed he’d complete the all around report for the scroll. With no more formalities he turned his back on her and continue on his way. Kaiya chuckled at him, “You’re not out of it yet, be prepared to teach me about poison when I’m back.” He grumbled something incoherent before she could understand him, “Just don’t get yourself killed.”

Another chiming laugh and Kaiya disappeared into her butterflies managing a fair distance before forming wholly. With that she kicked off, letting dirt out behind her, Kaiya headed off towards the nearest village. The one thing she knew for sure was that people gossiped, a lot. She’d find whatever she needed in no time. To her last knowledge the Gobi belonged to Iwagakure. It was time to rejoin the Rock Nin then all the less fun for Kaiya; since they weren’t always quite as open. Although less hostile than the few Mist Nin she’d met in her life.  
A new adventure indeed. Along with the chance to train with her Senbon. For now, Kaiya would let go of her worries.  
From then on Kaiya began darting around from place to place, country to country. She kept on a constant move going over different types of spying missions all to get her close to Jinchuriki. The tactics varied from just looking into gossip, right out spying on them to infiltrating. No matter how much she couldn’t admit it, Kaiya enjoyed the challenges it gave her. Hiding from hosts ended up being a harder task than she’d once imagined, giving her a new respect to hosts, along pain in her rear-end.  
It also meant she was darting around from partners in Akatsuki, giving different people new information, Kakuzu managed to have a new partner every time. Zetsu had also given her a worse attitude towards him with his tendency to pop out of the ground during her travels. Almost like he was keeping an eye on her, except he always had some type of message sent by Leader. So any ideas or suspicion in her head, were unfounded.  
Then on another one of his pop-ins as she sat by a lake taking a break, he brought a new mission Kaiya hadn’t quite expected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not deigning to wait for any response Kaiya turned sharply on her heel feeling her cloak drift around behind her. At the door she paused with his voice. “The innocent Kaiya Uchiha is dead. Shi no Gensō, seems to have made a name for herself.”  
> Kaiya tilted her head back towards him, “So it seems, Danzo-Sama” she murmured lightly.

She watched the water flow by in a steady stream, never at rest. Every once and awhile it would be disturbed when a fish bobbed too close to the top. A few even outright jumped out and back in their scales gleaming in the rising sun. The silence was peaceful and calming to Kaiya as a breeze brushed back lose strands of her raven hair. It was also a peace broken when Zetsu’s familiar chakra formed from beside her. Kaiya glanced over in time to see his green foliage unfurling revealing a face with colours split in half, one wholly white and the other black. Zetsu’s shifting yellow-green eyes pierced into her. The white half spoke first “Why hello, Kaiya-san. How are you?” Before Kaiya could bother replying the darker half interrupted, “Stop the formalities. We have work to be done.” “Aww, but that’s rude, she’s a lady.”  
For a few minutes Kaiya simply watched the two personalities bicker back and forth with a veiled expression, patiently waiting until he stopped and focused again.  
Except her patience only lasted so long, “Who am I looking for next Zetsu?” His attention instantly snapped back towards her. “The nine-tails,” Black Zetsu replied instantly being followed by white, “Leader-Sama claimed you should already know something about the location.”  
Kaiya sighed and nodded, she hadn’t known Pein had knew about that, “The Leaf.” Zetsu nodded and his white half spoke again “He suggested a stealth tactic for this one. Also, you are to meet up with Itachi and Kisame to give them this scroll at the border of Fire.” After receiving the Uchiha’s only response was a quick nod before she grabbed her cloak, slipping it on and flashing away just as quick. The duel personality Venus flytrap was truly the most disturbing to Kaiya, she’d only complain to Sasori about that. So Kaiya kept blank when he was around and questioned the spy’s entire creation when she was gone. Now though Kaiya could really focus.

Back to the Leaf. It would be the first time returning to her former-home since the massacre. None of her past missions had called for any reason to go back there. The only involvement she’d had was the incident with her old sensei. Sasuke would be nearly twelve. Kaiya sighed and picked up her speed, pushing off a branch, harder pushing her body further. She was already close to the outside of the border. After giving the scroll to her brother it would take less than two days travel to get to Konoha. Maybe less if she moved quicker. Quicker might be better in this case.  
It was only a few hours before Kaiya had arrived right at the border at one of the small homes kept in possession by the Akatsuki for meetings like this. Kaiya stepped in and was met with a Itachi’s presence it made her pause.

“C’mon Itachi! How do you hide from me like that?” Kaiya burst out the second he appeared before her. Itachi let a small smile slip onto his lips, signalling to her that Kisame wasn’t here for the time being. She also knew he wouldn’t be answering her anytime soon, instead leaving her to figure it out for herself. “Annoying Onii-san” she mumbled under her breath. Shaking her head Kaiya brushed it off for the time being. Pulling into the pocket of her cloak Kaiya pulled out the scroll passing it over to Itachi.  
“Courtesy of Zetsu, or rather Leader-Sama. Good luck Nii-San…” Kaiya couldn’t help trailing off before continuing in a smaller voice. “The mission’s in Konoha; their jinchuriki.” That’s all Kaiya needed to say before Itachi’s eyes softened and worry rushed through them before clearing once more. Itachi pulled her against his chest, towering over her with his height. “Kisame is almost here. Be careful, my butterfly.” A second later and he had pulled back and pulled a tight mask on, successfully clearing his face of emotion. At that moment as well Kisame’s large form stepped into the room. “Ah, twerp, here to fight?” he questioned cockily. Kaiya only spun around and gave him an eye roll, “Going on a mission, actually. Not today.” She flashed Itachi a wide smile behind her shoulder “Good luck on your job.”

Kaiya then left the room and immediately as the door shut her smile disappeared. Flashing up into a tree Kaiya paused, pulling her hand from her cloak where Itachi’s had brushed hers in their hug. A white scroll with Danzo’s Root emblem on it. Being in Konoha certainly would be interesting.

 

When Kaiya made it to the border of the Leaf, passing through the walls were easy. As a child Kaiya enjoyed sneaking out into the outer woods through an old passage by unused training grounds. Except as she passed through the small crack a chakra signature made it to her senses. Her eyes flashed red immediately, searching out through the trees and foliage.  
There, a form similar in size to her, but male. His chakra though; it was massive and flowed through his body in tides. The sight made her pause. It couldn’t be…  
Kaiya made quick to concealing herself, covering her chakra. Although when she arrived, perched at the highest point in a tree, the boy never in looked around. His attention was thoroughly on three targets in front of him nailed into trees. Shuriken and kunai were scattered around. From Kaiya’s deduction the kid missed, a lot. But her suspicion was correct. From him leaked the same type of energy she’d grown accustomed to when spying on jinchuriki. And this one much like all the others was secluded, although not much disguised with the vibrant blonde hair and orange ninja outfit. The vibrant colour made a grin twitch onto Kaiya’s face.

The expression was soon wiped off though when the boy beneath her paused and a vicious growl echoed through the clearing below her. Two massive animals appeared from the trees blood coating their fur and foam dripping from their muzzles. They were rabid then—and hungry. It made Kaiya pause as she watched the young Genin beneath her stare at them in a terror. The kid barely had time to hold up a kunai before both were bouncing on him in a blur.  
And Kaiya was frozen in uncertainty. She couldn’t let this innocent kid die, or even be attacked by rabid animals. Not when she could stop him and the kid was already drained of energy from training. Then, something flashed through her mind. She couldn’t allow a jinchuriki to die; the problem of re-sealing with the Leaf in possession would cause to much problem. An excuse.

Barely a second had gone by and Kaiya sent a soft genjutsu floating down over the animals, making them pounce away growling as it released just as quickly. Kaiya’s form disappeared and butterflies then swarmed in front of the host’s vision as he pushed himself onto his elbows. The animals backed away further. Then Kaiya’s body slowly formed together holding two glinting metal needles in her fingers. The beasts poised to lunge once more and Kaiya launched her hand forward. A second upon impact and the animals collapsed to the ground, motionless. Staring at the brown furred creatures thoughtfully Kaiya’s voice floated through the clearing, “What’s your name?”   
She glanced over around her shoulder to look at the blue-eyed host. The baby blues only widened taking her in whispering “Naruto.” Before Kaiya sent a butterfly flashing in his vision; his eyes rolled back into his head falling limp. No matter her speed there was still a three slashes across his chest and blood was steadily staining his shirt. From immediate attention Kaiya could tell they weren’t deep, in animals this kind of blow was meant to maim and slow down prey. Either way Kaiya couldn’t allow him much more sight of her. But to make matters worse there was also no way she was leaving him alone in the middle of the woods, at the borders of the village.

Disregarding everything in the clearing Kaiya made her way to the host, Naruto, gathering him up in her arms with a grunt before jumping off into the trees towards the village. Within a few moments she’d made it onto a rooftop near Konoha’s marketplace. When there though, Kaiya had to take a moment to pause, taking in the entirety of the village.  
So, without her noticing, the blonde–who she’d laid down in front of her–slowly, opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and disoriented as he pulled out of the haze. Then when Naruto glanced up, for a moment he saw Sasuke looking out over Konoha, “Sasuke-teme, I had it!” But when Kaiya looked down at him and Naruto’s own eyes widened when he caught better sight of her features. Even more, blazing crimson Sharingan were her eyes.  
Before anything could be said from either surprised party Kaiya tensed as chakra appeared behind her.  
“Who are you? Naruto!” Kaiya tilted her head looking out of her peripherals at the Copy-Cat Ninja of the Leaf. Panic rolled through and Kaiya’s eyes flickered. In another second her body burst into the black butterflies that flew away and disappeared in moments.

Kaiya finally reformed by the entrance to Root. She leaned against the nearest object, her breath coming in heavy spurts. From the chakra strain or panic she wasn’t sure which, but probably both. It took a few minutes until she settled her mind. “Phew. You’re okay, Kaiya. They won’t be able to track you and everything there is enough information for now” Kaiya whispered to herself. A few deep breaths later and she was fine. With that Kaiya faced towards the hidden entrance to Root, then made her way in. The way to Danzo’s secret office was the same as ever and currently, no Root members were there. She supposed that had to be Itachi’s planning. When she paused at the door Danzo’s very presence was seeping through it.  
Her face lost all expression and life, draining away to nothing, but blankness. As she eased open the door and stepped in Danzo was already staring up at her, through her. She stepped forward and gave him a slight bow of acknowledgement. Kaiya slowly pulled out the scroll and tight-lipped set it on the desk in front of Danzo.  
“From my brother.”

Not deigning to wait for any response Kaiya turned sharply on her heel feeling her cloak drift around behind her. At the door she paused with his voice. “The innocent Kaiya Uchiha is dead. Shi no Gensō, seems to have made a name for herself.”  
Kaiya tilted her head back towards him, “So it seems, Danzo-Sama” she murmured lightly. Not waiting a moment more, once again Kaiya activated the butterfly technique. Deliberately, allowing a butterfly to perch on his desk before following after the swarm. And Kaiya departed from the village immediately after, watching as the Hokage Mountain disappeared behind her.

In the village behind Kaiya, Sasuke watched sharply as Naruto came running towards him and Sakura at full speed. A smile was blazing on his face.  
“Guys guys guys! You’ll never believe what happened!” The second he was close enough Sakura bashed him over the head, mumbling about knuckleheads as Naruto was momentarily distracted whining. He quickly focused again.  
“I was out training in the woods! And then when these animals attacked me this girl saved me, believe it! And she was pretty…” Sasuke only rolled his eyes looking away from the loser with disinterest, “Whatever.”

Naruto stopped a foot stubbornly, “It’s true!” the blonde paused a moment and side-glanced to the Uchiha, “And she looked kind of like you, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s head whipped back around and he sneered, “What?” causing Naruto to nod animatedly.  
A scowl formed on Sasuke’s face and he gripped Naruto’s collar, urging the blonde to continue. “Yeah, except, ya know, a girl. She had long black hair, up in a braid thingy I think. And she had Sharingan!” Sasuke’s scowl deepened and he released Naruto pushing him back and away from him, storming away. As soon as he was out of their sight Sasuke cursed and shook his head. No way, it wasn’t possible. He had the memory of her dead body engrained in his mind, Kaiya was gone forever, and she’d helped him in the massacre as well. Sasuke should hate her. But that idea in his head, of her alive, he couldn't stop the question… “Was it possible?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he tipped his head and spoke in a mild tone that held undertones of arrogance, “Only a coward hides their face from an enemy.”  
> Kaiya mimicked his head tilt and let a smirk fall on her lips. Slowly reaching up towards her hat she murmured softly “No one ever said I was hiding.” The hat then fell away letting her long braid come down over her shoulder, raven criss-crossed bangs hanging over her forehead. She stared up at him letting the hat fall from her hands. When she met his gaze everything around them fell silent, a silence that only came before the worst of storms in Ame.

After her mishap in Konoha, Leader-Sama wasn’t pleased to say the least. Some word had gotten out, rumours saying that Shi no Gensō was actually secretly kind. To Kaiya`s own surprise her appearance still wasn’t out to the public. She also was thankful for that hole in the identity which left Pein with less of a reason to just kill her. Instead for over three months Kaiya`s life had been in the small rainy village.  
There she mostly stayed with Konan completing simple tasks throughout and around the village. She still continued going off to send messages to partners, her one chance to escape the downpour of rain. It also gave Kaiya a chance to observe Pein. And she had been able to see that he truly was insanely powerful with the power of the Rinnegan. The dojutsu having previously just been something she read about back in her clan`s compound. Fighting him wasn’t a plan in Kaiya`s future, no matter the few sparring matches she`d done with him. The other times she instead sparred with Konan.

But it wasn’t too long for Kaiya until Pein sent her back out into the field again and she returned to the world of S-rank criminals and spying. This is what put Kaiya where she was now. She was heading off towards the border of Land of Lightning to meet up with Sasori at one of the small hideouts. The idea of seeing the puppet and getting the chance to annoy him put her in a good mood. The travelling time was made quickly so as not to raise that ire from Sasori. Besides she didn’t like taking too long for things either, it was annoying. So she pushed her legs further catching up speed through the mass of branches and trunks. The coming of autumn in this part of the world left the leaves scarce and crunchy beneath her. It was just that lack of foliage that warned her and Kaiya knew she might just be making Sasori-Senpai wait longer than she had meant to.

Kaiya let her body move towards the ground keeping her head titled as her cloak settled behind her. Hat shadowing any expression on her face, she knew only her Sharingan eyes were visible in the afternoon light. The man across from her stood up high on a tree branch staring down at her with an air of superiority. He gazed at her unwaveringly, just as he had when she’d been twenty feet away. His eyes had never left her form. And Kaiya recognized both the feeling of his gaze and chakra signature. A signature that even now was perfectly concealed from usage, even to her Kekkei-Genkai; in a village she’d never have pegged him as a shinobi. Well, exempting the dangerous glint of steel tucked into a sheath at his back.   
For a few minutes he didn’t speak and Kaiya wouldn’t dare break the silence. He’d been following her before and she wouldn’t let him gain an upper-hand in any possible way.

Finally, he tipped his head and spoke in a mild tone that held undertones of arrogance, “Only a coward hides their face from an enemy.”  
Kaiya mimicked his head tilt and let a smirk fall on her lips. Slowly reaching up towards her hat she murmured softly “No one ever said I was hiding.” The hat then fell away letting her long braid come down over her shoulder, raven criss-crossed bangs hanging over her forehead. She stared up at him letting the hat fall from her hands. When she met his gaze everything around them fell silent, a silence that only came before the worst of storms in Ame. The wind came to an abrupt stand still. The wildlife around them froze, nothing dared move as ozone leaked into the air around them. The only thing missing was the lightning strike.  
Kaiya was right; she would be late getting to Sasori.

Suddenly in a burst so startling and powerful Kaiya had to step back; chakra was flaring around her in an enormous eruption. The chakra she’d seen swirling in his system could now rival that of Kisame’s. It pulsed and throbbed to a blazing fire. Lashing out around her pushing at Kaiya’s own chakra; pulling at it. It made her breath catch in her throat. In an even quicker instant the man had moved from the tree and his face distorted with pure blinding rage.  
“You!” he began in a roar that lashed around them along with his chakra. “A mere child? A child has taken my name of Death Bringer, my title! ME! Odoshi Tochigi! How could something so pathetic and weak willed bring about such rumours of death!” In Kaiya’s sight his eyes seemed to shift, face contorting into animalistic fury. “I will not allow for it! You shall die you ignorant—“  
“Child I may be,” Kaiya interrupted. “But ignorant, I am not.” And a shower of her senbon were sent flying out towards the white haired man.  
The contortion of his face increased before he disappeared from one moment to the next. On opposite side of her needles, and the criminal was charging towards Kaiya at a blinding speed. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him. His blade glinted in the light and stabbed out towards a blow at her gut. Kaiya reacted immediately jumping back nimbly and shifting to the right. Mid-air she pulled back a leg lashing out for a blow at him, matching his speed. Except the moment she made contact the man’s body went up in a puff of smoke.  
Eyes widening Kaiya looked to the corner of her eye. At that moment she landed on the ground spinning around she reached for her senbon launching it at the man. And from behind her a hand clenched onto her throat and she was heaved into the air. He’d come out of the smoke behind his clone while producing a second one.

Gritting her teeth, Kaiya activated the butterfly technique successfully moving out of his hands and out of reach. But, she abruptly reappeared only metres away and the Uchiha’s knees gave out beneath her. It was sheer will-power that kept the girl from lying face down on the dirt. It made Kaiya suck in a breath staring at the ground clenching her jaw. Her chakra…  
A boisterous laugh sounded from in front of her making Kaiya look up so quickly her vision blurred. The man proclaiming himself as Death Bringer sneered down at her his blue eyes glinting maliciously. His sneer widened as she stared up in disbelief, “Silly, silly little girl. Don’t you know anything?”  
His voice irked Kaiya to the bone, that stupid smugness that let Kisame trick her into fighting him all the time. It was annoying and he was impossibly cocky. However at this moment he had some reason to be and Kaiya could do nothing to stop him.  
“Maybe you should pay more attention to your elders kid, instead of playing in the big leagues. Your guess would be right, you’re chakra is gone, well, not exactly,” his grin widened to that of a Cheshire cat. “It’s all mine now, gone in an instant from you, over to me. Years of collecting chakra and I’ve gotten fairly good at it don’t you say?”  
Kaiya huffed out a laugh, “You really must be pretty old then.”

Kaiya flashed from Odoshi’s sight. Teeth still gritted she appeared behind him and lashed out with a kunai in hand. Speech cut off Odoshi’s eyes narrowed and he jumped away. The tip of the blade grazed his shoulder, a thin line of crimson appearing.  
This time, Kaiya sneered at him, “You talk too much, old man.” The pair paused, facing off against each other Kaiya’s face set determinedly, a bead of sweat appearing on her brow while the rogue openly gaped at her. A light dawned in her mind while surveying him and Kaiya let an amused chuckle pass through her lips.  
“What? Anybody can pick up a blade, even without chakra. At least I don’t steal something to get stronger.”

There it was again.  
His hands formed quick seals Kaiya tensing body but even that couldn't prep her for when, without any extra warning, the ground beneath her began shaking. Another tremble and ground began loosening and cracking. Kaiya's eyes widened as she felt her body begin falling down uncontrollably. She lunged swiftly to the left rolling away on the ground and back to her feet. Looking back, the ground where she'd once been was now a dark crevice. And the ground wasn't done moving yet, even as she registered the sting of pain that was skin ripped away from her knees. The ground shook her vigorously sending her balance off and then Odoshi was coming for her himself. Sensing his presence instantaneously Kaiya blocked once again with both kunai pushing him with all her might. The ground beneath began to give away again. Grimacing, Kaiya pushed his weapon down with her own sending sparks into the air. In a blur she managed to vault her body up into the air, over his head. More rumbling from the ground was her only warning before Kaiya took off up in the highest tree. When that proved difficult without chakra to hold her there Kaiya went back to the ground perched with a hand against the trunk instead, then focused back on Odoshi. 

When she caught sight of him the Uchiha forced a smirk upon her lips. He was crouching on the ground next to a second gaping hole in the ground. The roar of the earthquake settled down as he brought himself to his feet, staring at the fissure nervously. The chakra Kaiya had felt in the air moments before, settled down.  
"Try not to fall for your own trap old man," Kaiya called out. "I thought you were going to be a real fight, don't cause your own death," A faint chuckle and Kaiya continued "That's my job."  
He spun towards where she was crouched on a tree branch "Insolent child! You are the weak one here due to die by my hand! You should be trembling at facing the Death Bringer! Why aren't you?" his voice shrieked out at her. While he stomped his was towards Kaiya the Uchiha's red eyes glinted in the sun as she tilted her head towards his chakra-created chasm. Her reply came in a bland tone, "Maybe because you just nearly killed yourself instead of me." It only took a split second for the atmosphere to shift again.

Odoshi charged at her for another go his speed intensifying, a roar escaping his lips. Prepared this time, Kaiya flipped out of the way, away from his attack and up onto a tree branch managing her balance. Panting slightly she watched him pause from his charge like an irked bull. And she caught the sight she'd been searching for with her Sharingan.  
Odoshi caught view of her up in the tree and his eyes flashed angrily again “You shouldn’t be able to move you impudent child!” His hands then blurred into seals giving Kaiya a mere second window of opportunity before a tornado of wind was hurtling towards her. The branches it made contact with turned to sawdust against its force gave Kaiya enough of a warning. She hurtled her body upwards then to the side. But as she lost ground just her foot was too slow behind her. It caught in the hurricane and dragged her backwards mid-air. The Uchiha’s breathing choked in her throat and her body tensed as she was spun around in a violent torrent of wind that stole away her breath before she was flung back out back into the air, heading for the ground. Kaiya managed to twist her body, bracing it just in time for her rear and hip to take the hit against the ground. She slid a few more feet, pushing dust up around her.  
Eyes flashing and a second later he was on her again in a white blur. Kaiya pulled her kunai back out blocking the blow feeling herself push further into the ground as she absorbed the force of the attack. She swept a kick up towards him, forcing him into moving away from her. The blade was back in the next second forcing Kaiya to unsheathe a second kunai. She crossed the black metal across each other forming an X. The kunai absorbed the blow perfectly allowing Kaiya to jump and push forward with the remaining force. Tensing the muscles in her arms she shoved his blade to the side with one hand, moving the other to strike out at him. She crossed the blade against his collar bone when his sword broke free from her hold. Flinching Kaiya attempted jumping back, but still felt the sting of the blade across her cheek. He was back just as quickly and Kaiya’s breath was knocked out of her as his foot implanted firmly in her gut.

The power drove her back through the air and across the ground. When her body finally stopped flying Kaiya could only groan out feeling the remnants of that tornados damage adding on to all the pain. Her body didn’t want to move. She gritted her teeth, catching the coppery taste of blood in her mouth from biting her tongue. Nothing worked right, she couldn’t move. Her muscles quit as they ached in fervent pain. Kaiya could only twitch her fingers feeling something odd rub against them that distracted her momentarily. It was a string of chakra…  
That thought was immediately broken when a hand wrapped around her throat a second time choking off her breath, Odoshi’s face appeared before hers as he held her suspended off her feet. She met his blue eyes with her own red scowling at him venomously. “Aww, little kid doesn’t even have any chakra for me to take. Mores' the pity. To think you said I'd be the one to die” He reached to her belt where she kept her deadliest of poisons and senbon. “Pretty useless toys when your opponents too fast to be hit by them,” he gloated.  
A vicious laugh followed from his throat before Kaiya’s body was thrown back once more. Everything seemed to numb when she was lodged into the rough bark of a tree. There was only the throbbing across her back and the roar of her own heart in her ears. Kaiya’s hand settled at her side in a white knuckled fist. She pushed herself onto her feet feeling her body struggle to catch any proper steadiness.

Glancing up, Odoshi had begun stalking towards her sadistically. Seeing her on his feet his smirk only grew and he charged towards her. In an instant Odoshi was in front of Kaiya giving her no chance for reaction. Flinching her hands out in front of her in a last spurt attempt she activated the Butterfly Technique. Feeling her body dissipate into butterflies for a moment relief sought through her as Odoshi’s blade headed to go through the swarm of blue tinted wings, where her heart had once been. Then, in a forceful lash her body had reformed filling Kaiya’s muscles with a new spurt of pain. And leaving the deadly sword headed straight for her. Suddenly, Kaiya lurched over, just slightly and her body was pierced directly in the stomach, right through and out the back.

The Uchiha’s eyes flickered back and forth from Sharingan before steadying again. Her body hunched over as pain swarmed her, clogging her throat, depriving her body of air for a moment. She heaved a cough and blood spewed from her mouth, dripping down her bloodied lips. Hunched over, Kaiya allowed her smile to grow as her teeth stained with blood. Shaking her head Kaiya let out a pain filled laugh.  
The sword ripped out of her body making her stumble and nearly collapse. Odoshi’s anger ripped through the air once more. It only made Kaiya’s lips turn up further. Chakra filled the entirety of the clearing.  
“All that chakra,” she muttered. “And you waist it so easily with every single emotion you feel, pride, anger, all of it. It releases from you every time because you try to contain so much in your body on a daily basis. More than a chakra system should be able to handle. I wonder…” another cough tore through her throat letting out more sticky red liquid. “What happens if it’s all released at once?”

Odoshi’s anger only grew and he wrapped both hands tightly around her throat and began shaking the young Uchiha brutally. Kaiya's lids lowered over her eyes veiling expression, the pain absorbed through her and disappeared into her aching head. Seeing no reaction from her Odoshi cursed in frustration pulling her face inches from his. She watched his eyes swerve wildly staring at her in utter bewilderment and wrath. It was all Kaiya needed.  
His mind so distracted the Death Bringer never could have noticed as Kaiya's hand flitted up to a hidden pocket in her sleeve. The sound of a miniscule cap popping was beyond him. Her hands gripped his wrists as though trying to force them away, Odoshi only laughed.  
No, he didn't notice anything, not until resolutely Kaiya poised her hand and a thin sharp object just barely pierced into the vein on his wrist.

Kaiya's eyes opening she fixed him with her glare when his hands finally loosened in confusion. Any smile was lost from Kaiya when her body was dropped to the ground. Unsteadily pushing back to her feet ignoring her bloodied stomach the raven haired kunoichi shook her head at Odoshi Tochigi.  
"No Tochigi," Kaiya whispered. "I don't die today, you do."

Then it began as the blue liquid transferred from her senbon made its way throughout his veins completely and activated upon that completion. To Kaiya's Kekkei-Genkai his chakra system itself, the vein-like system exploded open. And with it the entirety of that chakra Odoshi had collected in his life-span. It commenced blasting out of him. Kaiya watched as slowly the main chakra pressure points ripped open, bursting from the inside-out. Releasing all the chakra; his own power relentlessly tore up his chakra network, and everything else with it.  
Kaiya clutched her stomach as she watched him staunching the bleeding to the best she could. The attack of chakra began turning violent then. His skin began burning before her eyes and blood started flowing freely out of his ears, eyes and mouth. Kaiya watched the chakra escaping incinerate leaves and anything closest to it the more the implosion grew. She scowled shoving her weakened body back as much as she could. When, abruptly, she was pulled away whilst a large black and red blur swept in and out of the clearing to the trees a good yard away. Hiruko's tail released her beside Sasori who crouched beside her outside of the puppet for once. Kaiya's vision began to blur, looking up at the red-head who gazed out at the explosion within the clearing.  
Even as her world swarmed and wavered the kunoichi could've sworn an amused smile played on his face, his voice echoed oddly "That poison was always meant for personal use. A last minute boost of power. Of course you would find something else for it though..." Then everything went dark. 

 

Kaiya's awakening back to the world was none too pleasant. As the feeling slowly came to her, she regretted waking up in the first place. Never before, even when training with Pein or Kisame, had Kaiya's body ever ached so much in her entire life. Without opening her eyes the dark haired girl knew healing would suck just by the ache she felt to her very bones. Working this off would be a pain that Kisame would happily help with.  
Then again. Her thoughts paused, where was she exactly? Kaiya must have begun speaking aloud because it was Sasori's rough voice that spoke from beside her, "We're at the main hideout, brat. Now get up."

Adhering to the order Kaiya opened her eyes blinking slowly a few times adjusting to the light above her. Groaning Kaiya shook her head, but that only made it worse, the movement making her world spin. Her hands came up to grip her temples and Kaiya could feel the familiar texture of bandages on them. Rubbing her eyes, the Uchiha slowly this time heaved her body up from the bed upright. She blinked again focusing over on Sasori's red haired teenage form. Glancing around the room, the grunted at the normal lack of windows.  
"Hn," she mumbled. "What year is it?"  
A heavy sigh sounded from Sasori, "A concussion and she still manages dramatics." "Could be brain damage," that voice startled Kaiya. She shifted to dangle her legs off the bed and caught sight of Kisame her smirked at her in greeting from the doorway before continuing snidely "Oh wait, that was already there."

"Shut up or I'll turn you into sushi!" Kaiya retorted with equal amounts of snark. An amused chuckle rumbled from the swordsmen's throat, "You couldn't hurt a fly the way you look right now, twerp."  
Sighing Kaiya rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed hiding a wince when it hurt more than she expected. "I'll turn you to sushi when I'm not so stinkin' tired!" "Ah! So she is too afraid to fight me!" Kisame replied lightly.  
In a flash Kaiya sat up, "Am not!" Before she winced and let out a loud moan gripping her stomach. At that moment Kakuzu made himself known from his position outside the door. Only to step past the entrance continuing out of the way, but just before making his complete exit she caught his gruff voice muffled through his mask "If you open up my stitching, I'll let you bleed out this time."

Then the miser was gone, out the door and down the hallway. Kaiya could faintly hear the scurrying of some terrified criminal following behind him.  
A pout formed on the young Uchiha's lips "C'mon, he started it. Trying to fight an injured twelve year old." Kisame gaped over at her before smirking and shaking his head, he too then made his exit mumbling something about tiny things being too gutsy. Though Kaiya didn't bother with a remark. At that instant she'd realized why everyone had begun making a hasty retreat from the room, Sasori having already disappeared before Kisame entered the room. Itachi was there at the end of the bed.

Her breathing froze in her throat and Kaiya looked down at her hands in her lap, twiddling her unwrapped thumbs. The teen pinched her lips together, looking over at him out of her peripherals with blue tinted charcoal eyes. Slowly and deliberately, Itachi left his place by the bed. His steps were slow, almost hesitant and Kaiya could only keep her head down looking away from him completely.  
She felt him paused directly in front of her before Itachi's training worn fingers touched her chin and pulled her up to meet his intense onyx gaze. It took Kaiya by surprise to see that he wasn't actually meeting her eyes. Instead his sight was completely focused on her cheek. Where, after deliberation, she could feel thin stitches going through her cheek. Taking further stock Kaiya wasn't quite sure what the extent of her injuries. She softly voiced the question to her brother.

Itachi's eyes intensified and looking above her head then he replied to her, "Three stitches on your cheek, a concussion derived from the bump on the back of your head, eight stitches on your stomach, two bruised ribs, one broken, a sprained ankle is the smallest of it all and—" Itachi cut himself off to take in a heavy breath before leaning his forehead against hers as lightly as possible. "My butterfly. I almost lost you in that fight–and I wasn't even there to prevent it." Kaiya knew her Onii's ranting would continue on so instead she mustered up all her energy and through her arms around him in a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry Nii-San."  
Itachi returned the hug fervently, almost desperate in his own reassurances that she hadn't been lost and truly died. For a few minutes the siblings just stayed like that. Clutching onto one another looking for different things to comfort because even Kaiya couldn't quite believe she was alive. So it was Kaiya to be the one to pull apart.  
She took a waited breath holding Itachi's hands in her smaller ones.  
"You're right I nearly did bite it. But you know Nii-San, before then I don't think I'd ever truly had a physical fight like that and I realized...I suck at it. Without my genjutsu and chakra, I was worthless a battle. But I won Nii-San. Because Odoshi Tochigi had a fatal flaw to his jutsu of letting his emotions and greed for chakra weaken him, without that...I'd be dead. And not just an illusion." Another sigh left Kaiya's lips before suddenly the butterfly wielder glanced up and met Itachi's eyes with a smile that lit up the room.

"So I'll thank him for that" Kaiya continued, letting her smile widen when Itachi's expression switched from remorse to shock into pure amusement. Seeing it Kaiya kept going, "I won't let that happen to me again, not like that. I guess I really couldn't keep away from taijutsu. I need to be a prodigy after all, right?"  
Itachi shook his head and smiled at her stepping back and staring up to the ceiling in exasperation. When he looked back over at his little sister Itachi rose an eyebrow, "So what's your plan then, Imouto?"  
Kaiya's lips shifted into a wide grin and her eyes glinted eagerly in the light, "Well step one would be to get out of these bandages," she smirked when he gave her a chastising look and continued without missing a beat, "Which won't happen for a few weeks, if I'm lucky not more."

Kaiya then reached over to her pouch at the side of the bed pulling out a kunai and fiddling with it casually, pulling out a second one her eyes shot over to Itachi.  
"Step two would be to get a pair of duel blades," another pause and this time the black-haired Uchiha's expression turned gleeful. "Then, it'll be time to annoy Kisame."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never lose track of your surroundings.” Amon grinned brightly, “Never did, cutie.”  
> Her eyes swerved when a clone appeared behind her, driving a kunai straight for her back. Unsure which was real she blocked the kunai sparks flying off the two blades and sent a kick for his gut; sending it into a puff of smoke. Scowling Kaiya turned back around and found a mini vortex propelling its way towards her from the end of his fist. She dodged over, reaching to slice into his arm only for her sword to be frozen mid-way, caught in the current surrounding his skin. At that moment his fist came flying towards her gripping another kunai. She blocked the second one and found herself face to face with Amon his smile still wide as ever.  
> “Well, I have no problems getting close and personal with you, cutie.” “Yeah,” Kaiya grunted in reply, “But I do.” She then pulled her foot up sending a kick flying into his chest. Pushing him into the ground and herself up in the air, away from him. Still in the air he slid across the ground, Kaiya launched her blade soaring out at him.

Kaiya’s shoulder length raven locks flew back behind her as she dodged and jumped passed roots. She shoved back a branch, letting it fly back behind her. Then, laughed at the resulting groan and grunt that followed from Sasuke. White teeth glinted off the sun in her smile and her eyes pulsated the aura of a deep night sky. Glancing back over her shoulder Kaiya couldn’t help calling out “Hurry up, Otouto! If you’re gonna be the best ninja you have to catch me first!”  
Sasuke’s eyes glinted at the challenge and his speed heightened, coming up closer behind her. Grinning widely Kaiya turned back around, jumped onto a rock and pushed off it, launching herself into the air with her new trick. Coming back towards the ground she landed and rolled continuing up onto her feet. She kept on going until a clearing appeared in front of her. Breaking through the foliage she jumped in behind a tree, pausing and holding her breath for Sasuke’s footsteps. There were none. Kaiya pouted and started to step out from behind the tree when a bush rustled to the other side and she was tackled down to the ground a moment later. They rolled on the ground trampling through the long grass. When they finally paused, Sasuke had Kaiya pinned his small face alight with pride.  
“Looks like I’ll be a better shinobi than you Onee-chan!” he exclaimed grinning brightly at her. Kaiya flashed him a grin before twisting his arm and flipping him, successfully switching their positions. She looked down at him superiorly, “Not quite yet, Shorty.”  
Sasuke replied by puffing out his cheeks and Kaiya’s face only lit up further. She jumped back and off of him her grin turning mischievous. “Did you notice at home?” The younger sibling immediately caught on, “Mom was making cookies.” Kaiya nodded slowly lips quirking “And she told Father she had to go to the store today, by now she should be gone.” Sasuke jumped up from the ground grinning ear to ear “Let’s go!”  
They shot off together back towards the clan grounds. When they made their way out of the trees they were at the edge of the compound. Not waiting any longer they tore through the streets, passing by fellow Uchiha who watched them run by in amusement. Arriving at their home Kaiya paused outside the door holding a finger to her lips at Sasuke, signalling for silence. She eased open the door and they crept inside. The siblings continued on in silence not spotting any family members. The kitchen was empty and still smelled like cookies. Except that there wasn’t a single crumb in sight.  
The pair furrowed their eyebrows and pursed their lips in sync, glancing around the room. Until, Kaiya finally spotted it. She elbowed Sasuke in the arm, motioning up towards the cabinets. Up at the highest shelf above the sink was a jar their mom only brought out for goodies. Sasuke groaned while Kaiya stepped over towards the countertop, “How are we supposed to get it now? We can’t reach it even on the counter because of the sink!” “I can see that, dobe!” Kaiya snapped. Her lips pinched further as she stared up at the container before smiling once more.  
She turned her attention back over to her little brother, “Sasuke! Get on my shoulders.” Sasuke crinkled his nose, “No, why don’t you get on mine.” Kaiya rolled her eyes and shot him a smirk replying loftily “Because, I’m older and bigger, remember? Now hurry up.”  
As Itachi returned home from yet another mission he could hear a constant mumble coming from the kitchen. Followed by Kaiya’s familiar muttering of “Baka” and he raised an eyebrow. Itachi curiously continued throughout the house discarding his bag along the way. The noise continued, a groan like someone straining to stretch. It only made the Uchiha’s brows crinkle further. When he stepped into the kitchen, Itachi was met with the sight of Kaiya standing by the sink with Sasuke perched onto her shoulders. His hands were reached up on the shelf, clutching a cookie in one hand; Kaiya already had one in her mouth. Sighing softly, he cleared his throat. In sync the pair spun towards him, Sasuke almost losing his balance midair. The youngest sibling's’ eyes widened and Sasuke began shouting “Abort abort! I repeat, mission abort!” “I see that you baka!” Kaiya cried out.  
The siblings then rushed off away from him, out the door into the backyard. As they jumped over the steps Itachi could hear a shriek followed by something heavy landing on the ground. A soft laugh escaped Itachi’s lips and he shook his head softly. He made his way over to the shelf replacing the lid on the jar before making his way to his room, still laughing at them. Their faces were hilarious. 

Time was an interesting concept. For Kaiya, it somehow went by too quickly. Something a teenager probably shouldn’t be able to say.  
Over two years. That long since she’d even felt Sasuke’s chakra presence and currently it had been a month since she’d felt Itachi`s. It made her sad. Luckily she was on the move too often to fall into a self-loathing pity party. Besides she wouldn’t do that for the sake of her brothers. After the battle against Odoshi Tochigi, the Death Bringer, Leader had pretty much completely released her from Amegakure. At first of course it was just time spent healing and complaining about doing just that. But it wasn’t too long for Kaiya until Pein sent her back out into the field again and she returned to the world of S-rank criminals and spying. It was soon after that, that news made it way to her about her home. The Leaf village was in utter disarray, attacked by its ally Suna along with the newer village Otogakure. A scheme supposedly devised by Orochimaru. While Konoha survived, it didn’t do so without casualties. Suna lost their Kazekage and Konoha lost the Hokage. The situation left Kaiya to worry for her younger brother. Fear for his life made her ache to return, but Itachi had reassured her not to attempt going back, even for that reason. She resolved to trust Itachi to protect Sasuke and carried on with her jobs in the Akatsuki. Even with Hiruzen Sarutobi gone, Danzo didn’t seem to go after her Otouto, especially not with Itachi in the shadows. Who had been sighted in the village and nearly gone up against a Sannin in the process. That would have to be enough.  
Following that Kaiya truly did resume her jobs, once again hunting down Jinchuriki for a good year. She had complete knowledge of every single one. Until the day finally came that the others completed the Gedo Statue preparations and it was ready for sealings. The time had come for it and Kaiya was moving quick paced through it all because the one thing the statue meant was that Sasori's partner needed to be replaced before anything else could happen. Otherwise the sealing would be too much and take far too long. It meant that Pein was constantly sending her on Intel missions and Zetsu was popping up to give her messages or people to learn about. She was sent everywhere on assorted things to find someone Pein deemed fit for the organisation. He was being pickier for this for a few reasons.  
The largest part probably being that he also wanted someone more permanent for Kakuzu since no matter whom he`d chosen before they all ended up dead, so in other words; a more durable partner. For now though Kaiya doubled as a replacement from time to time. Not that she minded having a chance to bug and train with her Senpai, the issue was usually Kakuzu; she still wasn’t sure if he just thought of her as a bug or if he was counting the numbers on her name in the Bingo book. Both theories could certainly be terrifying to the Uchiha. Although she placed her bets on Kisame being the one to kill her off out of all the Akatsuki members with the way he trained with her.  
And throughout it all Kaiya grew. She trained on a daily basis whether it was sparring or fights for her life. Kaiya fought to become stronger and stronger for her brothers. Fight for Itachi to prove her strength and for Sasuke…because she simply needed to. Her Butterfly technique could span double its distance from two years ago (nearly two football fields) along with less chakra being needed for it. Farther if the need called for. Her Genjutsu had developed further and further until she could keep the bodily death illusion going for as long as needed, with enough chakra of course. Ninjutsu progressed; her fire jutsu were stronger as her chakra grew in quantity although that still wasn't her main resort. She also kept a vivid knowledge of the human body thanks to Sasori, key to her usage of senbon. Finally though there was her taijutsu. In all truthfulness, on a general level she sucked in it especially in comparison to her brother. But then one day for training Kisame had appeared in the clearing handing her two sheaths. Duel blades that worked perfectly for her. It was a work in progress so much that on most missions she didn't particularly keep them on her person. Instead the blades were hidden away in scrolls. A fact Kaiya kept in mind simply being that becoming a master in swordsmanship could take lifetimes. Not getting her butt handed to her in every fight with Kisame; a Swordsman of the Mist, Kaiya would take what she could get. Besides that she could manage with her genjutsu for now. Also, eventually Kaiya grew more physically, although she was still fairly short. Her outfit had been changed drastically underneath her cloak.Her hair reached her lower back, held in a spiralled braid, bangs still criss-crossing reach her nose along with extra bangs framing her face. Along with a tight kimono that is light lavender, the hems are black, the belt on the kimono is red, length; reaches above her knees and sleeveless, she wears a mesh t-shirt underneath. White bandage on her shoulder ending above her elbow, meant to disguise her ANBU tattoo. On her arms she has a metal wrist protector with navy blue ribbon wrapped around it. Basic ninja sandals with wrap around material crossing up to her knees adorn her feet. Her duel blades when out are attached to the back of her waist crossing each other. Kunai/Senbon pouch attached to her right thigh.

Currently, Kaiya was parting ways once again from Sasori`s side having just met up with Kisame they were now headed to the west coming from the Lightning Country. A bounty was their first stop, orders from Kakuzu and then they’d be meeting back up with Itachi for her to give the partners a jinchuriki to hunt down. Itachi apparently also had a mission for her. For now though she was left dealing with Kisame, alone. Sometimes Kaiya wasn’t sure how she’d made it into being a teenager around him and all the other rogues.

 

Kaiya walked quickly by Kisame’s side, struggling slightly to keep up with his long strides. It was frustrating but she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose by the sly smirk he kept planted on his face. These were times when Kaiya learned true patience.  
They had already been travelling for over a day, keeping in between borders to countries that way. No problems had arisen, but currently she had no idea where their bounty was. It was possible Kisame knew something, but it didn’t seem like it to Kaiya since he’d barely glanced down at the sheet in her hand. He wouldn’t even know the bounty’s name; Amon Kurai  
She huffed out a long breath pushing the tassels of her hat away from her face. Pinching her lips, instead she just pulled it off allowing the light of the sun to hit her, she tucked the hat on her waist. Glancing over she began, “Say Kisame—” And she was abruptly cut off when there was a sudden cracking and snapping from in front of them. Out of her line of sight Kaiya could only just see the tips of trees toppling over from ahead of them. Then just as unexpectedly a man had appeared before them leaning against a tree with a wide smile on his face, teeth glittering off the sunlight.

In a deep, flirtatious voice he spoke towards them confidently “Who would’ve thought. A little lady and big brute of the Akatsuki, this just might be fun.”  
Kisame snorted from beside her and Kaiya commented rolling her eyes “That’s not usually what most people say when they meet us.” The guy’s attention shifted to her and unbelievably his smile widened towards her.  
“Why hello little lady, it’s just too bad I’m going to have to kill you along with him.” Kaiya squinted her eyes at them, completely ignoring the threat towards her life and began looking at the sheet still in her hands. Then up, and back down again. She then reached up on her tip toes, showing the paper to Kisame.

“Hey look, Kisame,” she exclaimed cheerfully. “Our bounty came to us!” An amused chuckle fell from the swordsman's lips and he began reaching up to his Samehada, “Great, let’s finish this quickly then.” At that moment the man, Amon, stepped forward motioning slightly towards Kaiya.  
He then stated humbly, “Ah, of course it is the man who takes me on. That’s only to be expected after all. Such gentle hands should not be used for destruction.” The comment immediately made Kaiya’s eyes narrow dangerously before they flashed over to Sharingan and her face darkened menacingly. Taking a deliberate step forward Kaiya cut off Kisame from going further, “Kisame, leave him to me.”  
Amon’s smile turned into a wicked grin, “I’m all yours cutie.”

Kaiya briefly reached into the hidden compartments of both of her sleeves, feeling for the pair of scrolls kept there. She pulling just slightly at the string attached to them. A feeling in her gut said this would be a good chance to use them. It was right because not a moment later as Kisame stepped into the background; Amon came charging at her with a closed fist. She began stepping out of the way and caught sight of chakra swirling around his hand just a moment in time.  
Immediately, Kaiya pulled the string, prompting her blades to be released from the scrolls and the hilts placed in her palm. The blade snaked out a blocked against the side of his arm just in time. There a steady stream of wind was winding its way around his arm in invisible torrents. The currents screeched off against her blade while Kaiya brought her second arm down to cut it only for the wind to suddenly push off against both of them. The attack successfully threw Kaiya back into the air. She crouched down hand on the ground, her feet sliding back a few feet before she launched back towards him.  
Amon smiled at her and palm out towards her sending a second blast of wind out towards her. For a brief moment Kaiya wondered how he did it when she saw his other hand was forming half the seal.

Mystery solved Kaiya then activated her own jutsu just as the edges of the attack touched her. Her body shifted into the swarm of butterflies. They separated quickly in the wind and Amon’s golden eyes widened at the sight when suddenly sharp metal touched on the back of his neck.  
“Never lose track of your surroundings.” Amon grinned brightly, “Never did, cutie.”  
Her eyes swerved when a clone appeared behind her, driving a kunai straight for her back. Unsure which was real she blocked the kunai sparks flying off the two blades and sent a kick for his gut; sending it into a puff of smoke. Scowling Kaiya turned back around and found a mini vortex propelling its way towards her from the end of his fist. She dodged over, reaching to slice into his arm only for her sword to be frozen mid-way, caught in the current surrounding his skin. At that moment his fist came flying towards her gripping another kunai. She blocked the second one and found herself face to face with Amon his smile still wide as ever.  
“Well, I have no problems getting close and personal with you, cutie.” “Yeah,” Kaiya grunted in reply, “But I do.” She then pulled her foot up sending a kick flying into his chest. Pushing him into the ground and herself up in the air, away from him. Still in the air he slid across the ground, Kaiya launched her blade soaring out at him.

Surprising her, his body almost bounced off the ground. He then flipped, twisted and was gripping her blade himself making Kaiya scowl in annoyance. “I’m afraid my swords aren’t for your use.” Landing on the ground Kaiya sheathed her second blade and her hands blurred in seals until, fingers in front of her mouth she shouted, “Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!” Her eyes caught his own chakra lurching and Kaiya smirked already activating her jutsu, dodging the backlash when her flames met his wind. Once again coming up behind him Kaiya swiped at his feet, before pulling back with her blade back in hand.  
“Nice trick, little lady. I have one too.”

His body then shot up into the sky making Kaiya bounce back in surprise as the flames cleared. Kaiya’s blue-tinted orbs widened watching him fly up high into the sky, his wind seeming to swirl beneath him, propelling the man further in the air. When abruptly his body twisted and he propelled himself directly head first into the ground. Blinking slowly Kaiya watched him pop his head out of the ground and crouch on his knees. Amon then brushed himself off casually, held a finger up to her and says frankly “Give me a moment.” And then sits back onto his rear, shuts his eyes and begins reciting something Kaiya could only call a chant.  
Furrowing her eyebrows she pauses, tilting her head. Briefly turning around Kaiya stares at Kisame for an answer “Should I kill him?”  
The swordsman frowns slightly and replies, “Nah, leave him, I’m kind of curious about what happens next.” Glancing over at Amon and back to Kisame, “Same here…but I might end up regretting it.” Her gaze turns back to the odd shinobi.

“Yeah, you might, twerp,” Kisame stated carelessly causing Kaiya to fully turn around and face the shark-man fixing her scowl on him. “Quit calling me that I’m fifteen!” Her response only has Kisame’s smirk widening, “Your brother’s still in denial about that.” Shaking her head Kaiya slowly turns back to Amon when she hears movement from him muttering irritably “So is Sasori…”

When she faces back to Amon as the man began getting back to his feet, Kaiya noting randomly that he had grass stuck throughout his hair, she remarks impatiently “Are you done fooling around yet?” Amon smiles loftily at her, “Good things take time, little lady.” Without further ado the bounty then formed his hands into a seal and his body flies up into the air just as it had before. Seconds later, the jutsu also mimics the previous attempt when Amon’s body flips and he lands on his head again. Kaiya’s face gapes and in sync with Kisame behind her they exclaim, “Is this guy for real?”  
For a few moments after the two just sit there bewildered and stare when Kaiya suddenly face-palms making Kisame give her a questioning glance as well. She turns around to face the swordsman, motioning back at the bounty, “Oh for Kami’s sake; he knocked himself out cold!”

 

When the pair finally got over the shock it was Kisame who moved, going up and collecting Amon, throwing the bounty over his shoulder. Meanwhile Kaiya had gone and picked up her abandoned blade. Frowning at the sword, before replacing both of them into their scrolls and the hidden slots in her sleeves. Wasting no more time they then began making their way towards the nearest bounty station. Another one at yet another murky, musty and gross restroom. They stopped in, retrieved the bounty and were off again. Kisame meanwhile still wasn’t letting go that in the end, Kaiya hadn’t even been the one to defeat the bounty; he’d done it himself. In all truth, Kaiya couldn’t stop laughing about it long enough to argue.  
She finally calmed herself down enough though and was catching her breath when they made their way up a ridge that looked down over a small village tucked away in the trees. From their distance Kaiya could spot the busy marketplace, filled to the brim with shoppers and shop-keepers. Everyone’s faces were bright and cheerful, at peace.

Noticing the teen’s halt, Kisame stopped walking and turned to stare at her questioningly. Without looking over at him Kaiya spoke lightly, “That fight did teach me one thing though, Kisame-san.” The ex-Mist Nin snorted, “And what would that be?”  
“My swords,” Kaiya began. “Are useless if I ever lose grip on them, they can be out of my reach in a moment’s notice and even used against me.” “Your point, twerp?” Kaiya didn’t bother with a reply she just shot him a smirk and began jumping down the steep hillside. Huffing Kisame called out behind her, “What about me?”  
Jumping through the air, Kaiya flipped and landed before slipping off her cloak. She shot him a wide, mocking smirk. “You’ll stay here! I can manage looking friendly and sweet. You on the other hand? Doubtful” The Uchiha allowed her voice to trail off gleefully before she took off in a blur into the village.  
Going through it didn’t take long for things to catch Kaiya’s eye until finally she found a keeper who kept ninja tools at his stand. Looking everything over inconspicuously until she spotted it. A red ribbon type fabric with a clip on it, the red matched the colour she already had on her wrists. Quickly buying the two strips of fabric over she bound back off through the streets back to Kisame who stood there with his arms crossed. The moment he caught sight of her the swordsman began walking again heading off towards where they had a smaller hideout for meeting that disguised as a simple traditional hut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing away from the wall and standing up from her bed deliberately Kaiya stepped forward until she was directly opposite the elder shinobi. Slowly, the raven-haired teen ran a finger along the bar in front of her. Without looking up she murmured, “Such a fragile thing, to make such a difference to you,” then she lifted a questioning brow meeting her eyes again, “Since I’m doubtful it would be a challenge to you.” Temari’s reply came steadily, “We aren’t talking about me.” “We aren’t?”

While they made the rest of the trip Kaiya took each blade one at a time and clipped the fabric onto it before wounding it tightly around the handles. Deciding to keep them out for today she sheathed the first long thin blade before repeating the process with the other. As she finished the second sword Kaiya paused a moment, pursing her lips at the hilt. Then a brilliant grin lit up her face and reaching quickly into her pouch she pulled out the Uchiha clan keychain Itachi had given her so long ago. Smiling, she carefully attached it onto the end of her hilt, adding chakra into it delicately to hold it there.  
“A small piece of home,” Kaiya murmured softly.

At that moment she and Kisame had made it to the building and she could feel the faint pulse of Itachi’s chakra from inside. Her eyes lit up, immediately shifting back to their onyx blue and she leapt over ahead of Kisame and into the building. Out of the other Nin’s sight she spotted Itachi immediately and wrapped her arms around him. Just as she always had, except now her head was a tad higher on his chest. Pulling back Kaiya beamed at him, “Just you wait Nii-San; I’ll be taller than you soon.” Itachi only rolled his eyes at her but couldn’t hide the twitch in his lips. From behind them Kisame spoke up, “What are you talking about, twerp?” You’re still a little midget to me.”  
She spun around, the Uchiha turning a dark glare on Kisame who grinned sharply at her. “I am not a midget, you’re just monstrously tall!”  
“Kaiya,” Itachi’s composed voice interrupted her from going any further making the girl shoot him a pout.

Taking her silence as a reason to continue her brother did so, “Do you have the scroll for us?” Kaiya’s full attention returned and her tone levelled out, “Yes.” She pulled it out of her cloak setting it in his pale hand, “Your first target is the four-tails; his jinchuriki is Rōshi of Iwagakure. All other details are there. Good luck, Nii-San.” On the tail end of Kaiya’s words she saw as Kisame began opening his mouth but she interrupted, “Do me a favour and get killed Kisame.”  
She shifted back to Itachi who shook his head at her in amusement before tucking away the scroll.  
“You’ll be going to Sunagakure immediately Kaiya, to investigate their tailed beast, the one-tailed Shukaku. According to Leader-Sama, Zetsu has had too much trouble getting in to find information. So you’ll be going in with a different technique. He said to follow the orders to the T.” Kaiya nodded accepting the sealed scroll. She backed away from the partners, bowing slightly before disappearing out the door and into the woods. Instantly she began heading for the Wind Nation. While she leapt through the trees Kaiya unsealed the scroll. Opening it up her eyes ran over the words quickly, when she finished a broad smile made its way onto Kaiya’s face. She’d had plenty of missions before, but in ways of espionage and whatever waited for her in Suna; this one would by far be the most exciting. 

 

Before going ahead with the mission, Kaiya first dropped off where she was to meet Sasori at the end of it. Entering the building the door creaked along with the floor irritating her. Sighing Kaiya took the sheaths of her blades and removed them from her waist, placing them on the round table in the room. A grin lit on her face, she couldn’t help it. This would surely annoy Sasori, since there was no doubt in her mind he would beat her there, something always managed to hold Kaiya up; she’d learned that lesson quite well.  
With nothing more to be done, Kaiya then left just as quickly as she’d arrived after restocking her supply of water and food pills. The desert was wreathing heat all around in their spring season. Making her exit she locked everything, reassuming the security placed so Kakuzu wouldn’t chop her head off if someone managed to break in. Then the kunoichi was off.

“I remember something in one Itachi’s reports from the attack on Konoha. Apparently the Shukaku had nearly gone on a rampage there but was stopped” Kaiya murmured to herself as she crossed the desert landscape steadily. “That could say different things about his level of control, or lack thereof. But he was the Kazekage’s kid and apparently he and his siblings have taken over a good part of control in Suna since then.” The teen paused and shook her head looking out across the desert where faint mirages of water lay ahead of her. “There’s not much for me to go on yet,” she mumbled finally. “I’ll just have to figure it out on the fly...Until then,” Kaiya’s smile turned gleeful, “How shall I go about getting in?”  
When the tall canyon came into sight, so did the guards. Studying them Kaiya crinkled her brows and pursed her lips in thought. With the goal in mind and her instructions Kaiya had far too many options on how to go about this. And all of them were guaranteed to be fun. For her at least. So when the dark haired teen arrived at the gates and the first call of, “Introduce yourself!” sounded, she let out a giggle. “I think I’ll take the scenic route to being arrested.”  
In a flash Kaiya’s Kekkei-Genkai activated and she counted each guard, nine total in her immediate sight. She pulled out her senbon; all grasped between her fingers, and launched them at lightning speed. Six guards dropped. As Kaiya entered the large archway into the village the three remaining jumped in front of her. The center one growled out “What do you think you’re doing?” Kaiya tilted her head, letting him catch sight of her face through the tassels of her hat.  
“Oh not much,” she murmured silkily. “Just taking a pleasant afternoon stroll. And you’re preventing it.”

The two remaining Suna Nin froze when their comrade dropped to the ground eyes rolling to the back of his head as a genjutsu settled over him. Kaiya smiled sweetly at them, her hand blurred and then they had dropped to the ground with two glinting silver needles protruding from their necks. Her lips still turned up the Leaf rogue continued on her way stepping over their bodies agilely. She continued walking past the archway to step back into the light, into Suna. Sight switching up to above her she lodged four more senbon in guards stationed above and hidden on the wall. The resounding thumps made Kaiya grin before she continued into the village. No further hindrances followed.

The sandy streets stretched out before her. Except now people were wounding their ways along, going here and there on different menial chores before moving onto the next. Their bustling was so unlike Konoha’s had been to Kaiya. There was nothing precisely hectic about how everyone went about their lives here. But they weren’t quite relaxed either, as she’d seen in Kumogakure. It was…different.  
Everything here was. The buildings shaped to match the landscape around them. Made of similar material to sand they blended in with their rounded shape and beige colours. There were no flowers amidst the houses except for cacti sprouted sporadically. One house she caught sight of had an entire garden of them surrounding their home. “Defence system and hobby,” Kaiya murmured contentedly. Different things came from each house from then on, although they all still managed to have small little things that varied from one another; one house had a bit more oval shape, one only had one wide window, another had a round door to match the building’s shape. She loved it. For just a moment, only a moment, as Kaiya carelessly wandered the Suna streets; she could see herself living here. For the teen, the image was enticing. Kaiya, walking around the streets, wearing the Suna headband, a proud ninja of the nation known for its profound strength and viciousness. Except that was an idea quickly thrown away to the winds. She was here now; adorning the Akatsuki cloak. No, this was not a place for her to have.

As Kaiya refocused her thoughts she finally detected chakra signatures of Nin heading quickly towards her. Glancing around briefly she noted she’d come upon a shopping centre in a way, it was deserted. The inhabitants had disappeared as soon as they caught sight of her. Kaiya paused in her stroll just as five ANBU ninja appeared around her. She could sense more in the shadows of buildings. Their faces were perfectly hidden to her dismay. Making eye contact with the apparent leader Kaiya announced with underlying mocking, “Wow it took you long enough. I’ve been here nearly ten minutes! Imagine if I’d tried hiding!” she giggled on the tail end when even with a mask the man’s body in front of her tensed in anger. Quick to anger were the Suna Nin, apparently. She supposed it made sense since this was where Sasori-Senpai came from.   
After a quick clench of his fists the masked man announced sharply to her, “You’re under arrest for unauthorized entrance to Suna, attacking its citizens and affiliation with the Akatsuki.”

Two shinobi were instantly latching hold of Kaiya’s arms and she only tilted her head back to smile slyly at the elder ninja. “Where’s your proof I have anything to do with the Akatsuki?” They began marching her off and the captain’s fists re-clenched, “Your cloak.” His voice was razor sharp and dripped venomously. Kaiya’s smile only widened at him, “Oh really? Huh, never knew wearing clouds was a crime.” Then, seeing the way his anger shot up Kaiya continued even as he turned his back to her storming, towards prison cells most likely, in front of her. Her tone was mischievous, “A black cloak seemed too boring, you know?” No doubt he didn’t bother to give her a reply. It only made the kunoichi laugh.

When they’d made their way to the grand Kazekage building she recognized from pictures immediately three chakra presences made themselves known. One of which included that familiar oddity of all jinchuriki. That didn’t take too long, Kaiya thought to herself idly. The only female of the group, a blonde with her hair held up in four pig-tails and a fan strapped across her back, was the first to approach, she heard a guard murmur her name; Temari. She looked just a few years elder to Kaiya’s fifteen and her face was strict and stern, more so Kaiya thought normal in teens. The brown and red haired siblings behind her were much the same.  
“This is the one who attacked the guards at the entrance?” Temari questioned tightly and it took Kaiya a moment to realize she wasn’t addressing her even though her eyes focused directly on Kaiya. The question was for a guard standing to Kaiya’s left at the edge of the room, the same one Kaiya had placed under genjutsu several minutes earlier. He wouldn’t look at the young rogue as he stammered out his agreement. Immediately after he got the words out, Temari stepped forward pulling Kaiya’s hat from her head, revealing her full profile to the shinobi in the room. The older kunoichi’s blue eyes widened an inch before she spun to fix a glare on the guard. 

“You let a fifteen year old Akatsuki member into the village?” she demanded. Cutting off the man’s possible reply Kaiya twisted her one arm out of a guard’s grip in the blink of an eye and held her hand up in the air, her lips turned up just slightly. “Actually, I just walked in.” But before anything more could be said Kaiya found her entire body excluding her head, encased tightly in sand. The new situation made her blink slowly staring at the grains of sand and the chakra swirling through it with her Sharingan. Her attention shifted to the source of the chakra.  
The redhead with pale ivory skin and his arms crossed stared at her passively from his black ringed eyes. As Kaiya met his with her own red irises something filled her while looking at the younger boy. He almost reminded her of Sasuke as odd as it was. She tilted her head forward slightly in a faint bow and said almost gently “The demon host of Sunagakure, it’s a pleasure.” He showed no reaction to her words outwardly but his third sibling did. The final one, the brunet, stepped directly into her line of sight of his little brother and narrowed his make-up covered eyes at her sharply. Kaiya’s eyes tightened faintly in response. Fighting to hide her shock, never before had she seen someone defend one of the hosts so openly, this was new.

His following words were a sharp command for the guards around her, “Take her to the cell located underground immediately. We’ll finish dealing with her later.” The sand released her and the guards arms retightened around Kaiya’s wrists and began leading her away from the siblings, down a corridor. As they disappeared into the hall Kaiya couldn’t help letting out a taunting remark, just loud enough to reach his earshot, “Spoilsport.” No reaction made its way to her ears, but she had no doubt there had been one.

Heading down dank stairwells Kaiya was escorted into a single cell room that had a chair posted adjacent the gleaming silver bars. She was released into the room and the instant the door slammed and locked shut her Sharingan flickered wildly before she forced it to settle again. A scowl fell on her face when she stared around the cell. “A room that blocks out chakra usage, at least too much of it that is. First time for everything I suppose.”  
With that the rogue sat back on the greyed bed and leaned back against the cold metal wall. For a few moments she tested exactly what the cell could block. After a few minutes analysis she had it mostly figured out. The cell prevented jutsu usage, so the moulding of the physical and mental chakras. But with normal ease she could still shift the chakra within her body. That meant with concentration she could still keep her Kekkei-Genkai in order. Along with anything else focused bodily. The only uncertain aspect was if she could use the butterfly technique, but there was no use raising alarm and testing that now.

So instead Kaiya set in to be there awhile. Leaning back further against the wall and letting her body go lax. Shutting her eyes, letting the crimson colour be shielded by her lids she began channelling the chakra throughout her body. It had been an old trick, one of the first things Itachi ever agreed to teach her to do. According to her elder brother the Leaf knew it primarily thanks to the Inuzuka clan. They’d developed it to match that of their canine partners and Kaiya had been overjoyed to learn the technique at the time. Now she was just thankful.  
After a few moments to remember the original idea behind it she began gently. Slowly, her chakra shifted heading for her ears until Kaiya’s ears would be as sensitive to that of a canine. It took some adjusting making her twitch slightly. Everything came to her fuller and more alive than before. The sensation was a tad unnerving after not doing it for so long.

Once she was adjusted Kaiya allowed a grin to sweep onto her face proudly. Then she got to business and focused upwards; into the Kazekage building. Convenient, she thought cheerfully, that they would place me here to restrain me better. As the voices and constant sound of movement streamed to her chakra-refined senses Kaiya began sorting through it all until she found something useful. The one thing she’d learned quickly within her clan and Konoha was that elders enjoyed jabbering a lot, she was hopeful that would be the same case here. It wasn’t long before she fell into a significant conversation with multiple voices bouncing around the room.

“The military growth is steadily continuing...” “...Of course it has after the Daimyo was forced to give some attention.” “That doesn’t mean everything’s okay yet...” “...yes but for now we have him” “True, the jinchuriki’s newfound cooperation has been fortunate.” “Yes, but how long will we be able to count on that for?” “The child is insubordinate.” “...Then how do you suggest keeping control?” “...He’s constantly on missions...” For awhile the murmurs stopped altogether and Kaiya could only hear their steady breathing as the men seemingly fell into a deep deliberation. When the first voice returned again, Kaiya was taken aback alongside the other elders.  
“There’s still the position of Kazekage to be filled...” A few select words sounded from the men and Kaiya leaned back in surprise before reminding herself to focus, she’d already missed something. “...the demon child has proven to be strong enough to the village, no matter questions of control.” “Questions of control indeed!” “His control has been showing, no more deaths have been reported due to the Shukaku. “...but for how long?” “Too many times that child nearly destroyed this village if it weren’t for the late Kazekage!” “Maybe so...” “We’ll wait awhile longer until he’s proven to have more...control.” “It is possible we’ll have better control over the host with the position...” “If we’re wrong the village will suffer the consequences...” “Especially with having such a terribly young leader—

Kaiya shot her eyes open when a loud bang echoed through the walls of her cell room. The steady scuffle of feet coming down the steps followed soon after. Scowling the Uchiha released her chakra allowing it to relax once more, only keeping her dojutsu in action. Her hearing returned back to normal when the blonde haired kunoichi, Temari, from before stepped into the room. The kunoichi’s arms were crossed and her face set sternly. This, Kaiya knew instinctively, was a type of masterful shinobi that took the laws of ninja seriously. That much was certain. Kaiya felt respect immediately for the older teen, but kept her face calmly blank, an almost bored look passing through her crimson eyes.

“Not a single one of the guards were permanently injured during your entrance into the Sand. Care to enlighten me, Akatsuki Subordinate?” Temari challenged the moment the girls made eye contact with each other. “Did you want them to be killed?” Kaiya inquired smoothly. “Because by all means, I can make that happen.” Temari’s aquamarine orbs narrowed just a fraction, “So you do have no problem with violence then?” “You’re the one saying Akatsuki with such venom,” Kaiya chuckled, “Haven’t you already made your assumption?” “Who’s to say I have? Besides I’m free to make assumptions; you’re in a cell right now, I’m not.”   
Temari’s voice was sharp, but not quite biting, she showed no sign of temper, nothing like many shinobi Kaiya had manipulated before. Pushing away from the wall and standing up from her bed deliberately Kaiya stepped forward until she was directly opposite the elder shinobi. Slowly, the raven-haired teen ran a finger along the bar in front of her. Without looking up she murmured, “Such a fragile thing, to make such a difference to you,” then she lifted a questioning brow meeting her eyes again, “Since I’m doubtful it would be a challenge to you.” Temari’s reply came steadily, “We aren’t talking about me.” “We aren’t?”

That time, there was a small twitch of concealed irritation from the blonde kunoichi. Kaiya cheered happily within her mind. Completely turning her back to Temari, the Uchiha walked back over to her cell bed and sat down, facing the kunoichi once more. Kaiya crossed her legs folding her hands over her lap lightly.  
“Is this what you call an interrogation, Temari-San?” Kaiya questioned casually. Temari leaned back slightly and crossed her arms. For a moment Kaiya would have sworn the stern kunoichi was smirking, but the expression was gone so quickly she surely imagined it. Temari answered her enquiry with another question, “Do you believe it is?” A small shrug and Kaiya replied, “I don’t know; you’re just asking me a lot of questions, aren’t you?” “Maybe but so are you.” At that Kaiya raised her eyebrows and let her lips upturn in a small smile she leaned forward resting her chin on her hand, elbow propped on her knee. “Then wouldn’t it be you being interrogated?”

No reply could be made because it was at that moment, the two remaining Sand Siblings descended down the stairs. Temari’s eyes didn’t leave Kaiya, “Go back upstairs, Kankuro.” Kaiya meanwhile did shift her attention, focusing on the other two. Kankuro was the one who stepped in front of the host when she first arrived. His face lined with purple face-paint and hooded was shielded by the garments. That didn’t shield his expression of dislike towards Kaiya. The youngest of them all stayed behind slightly, a large gourd strapped to the red-head’s back. When Kaiya looked carefully enough she could see a few grains of sand spilling out, only to pool and swirl near invisibly at his feet.  
“No,” was Kankuro’s immediate reply, “You’ve been called away to assist; there’s a sandstorm coming in. I’ll be staying with the prisoner while you and Gaara go; it wouldn’t be like she’d survive long in that sandstorm anyhow.”

Even after her brother’s explanation Temari continued staring at Kaiya for a few long seconds, who met her gaze laxly. Tousling her pigtails with a shake of her head Temari turned away from the cell sharply and with Gaara on her heels made her way back up the steps and back to the main Kazekage tower. Before heading up she paused to whisper something to Kankuro that Kaiya didn’t catch. Then there was the slam of a door followed by exactly three locks clicking shut. In the silence that followed Kaiya slowly turned back towards the only remaining sibling who was already studying her thoughtfully. She smiled brightly at him, “Hey, how’s it goin’?” she said flippantly. A heavy eye roll with dark brown eyes was the only response before Kankuro was turning away from her to go sit in the chair across her cell. The Uchiha continued in the same bright tone, teasingly, “Aww still a spoilsport I see.” Still no reply came from the shinobi, egging Kaiya to continue further. “I just wanted to start a conversation,” she blew out a puff of air dramatically, “Guess I’ll just take a nap then; wake me up if anything interesting happens or if you decide to kill me. You wouldn’t be the type to kill an opponent while defenceless in their sleep, would you?” She let the taunt fade into the quiet of the room before letting out a silent laugh. True to her word Kaiya then settled down onto the rough bed staring up at the ceiling. She pulled herself into a meditative state.  
Just as she drifted a mutter trailed through the room, “Temari was wrong, ignoring only makes her worse...”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say goodbye because goodbye means leaving forever, and leaving, means forgetting all we had ~Kaiya Uchiha
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=URFt8ceATRs  
> This link sends you to the wonderful world of Youtube and what I have decided is Kaiya's theme song, tell me what ya think
> 
> Now dive into the world of reading...


End file.
